Dark Silence
by gengen0776
Summary: Declan Riverdyn has spent the last 400 years trying to make up for the mistakes for his youth. Led to Montreal on a hunt for a vampire leaving a trail of bodies in its wake, Declan is unaware that the vampire has led him there to settle a vendetta. Now the race is on to find his lifemate before she is sacrificed to satisfy the vampire's soulless vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is my first fanfic for the Carpathian Series. I modeled the set up at the beginning against Dark Guardian and am using both Lucian (who is listed) and his lifemate Jaxon in this fic. Hope you enjoy! Would love some feedback, let me know how I'm doing! **

***Gen***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Declan_

_Carpathian Mountains, 1428_

Declan Riverdyn watched his brother, Redmund, sparing with their cousin Ciprian. The two older Carpathians had long begun their training to become protectors of their people and hunters of the vampires that threatened Carpathians and humans alike. Decades before Declan was even born, Redmund had pledged himself to the cause after their sister, Redmund's twin, Caitria, was slain during the Turk war by an insurgence of vampires in their village.

Declan had never known his sister. He knew only what was told to him by his family, which was little. Even decades later the pain of her loss burned brightly in their hearts. He resembled Catria, his hair the same shade of deep brown fell in curling waves as hers had and they shared their mother's deep green eyes. He often caught the sadness in his mother's eyes as she watched him play.

Declan was only fifteen, it would be nearly a decade before he could begin his true training as a hunter, but he vowed to follow his brother's lead and fight to rid the world of these demons, though he never told this to his mother. She would never allow it. In her mind she'd already lost two of her children to the vampires she would not lose him too.

_Declan_

_Carpathian Mountains, 1440_

It had been six months since Declan had begun his training and yet he felt ready to go out and fight. So much time spent watching Redmund and Ciprian sparing and honing their craft had given him an advantage over the others of his group and he had quickly caught the eyes of their elders and instructors. There was even talk of moving him to a more advanced group of older students. He hurried home, anxious to share the news with his father and brother, yet dreading the pain he knew it would cause his mother.

She'd tried to set him on a different path, that of a healer. He'd begun his studies to please his mother, knowing all the while it would never be his true calling. He had tried his best, reasoning within himself that being a great healer could also make him a greater warrior. Yet after only a few months it became clear to the elders that this was not his true calling. The news had not been easy for his mother to take.

"You cannot allow this, Cathaoir!" His mother's voice carried through the open window as Declan jogged up the path. He could hear the panic in her voice and feel her desperate need to convince her husband. "It is one thing for our son to serve as protector of our lands, but quite another for him to be sent away to fight."

"This is a great honor for family and our son, Analise," his father replied his voice soft in an effort to soothe his wife. "Redmund can do no other than to accept – as we can do no other than what pleases our prince."

"So it is our honor to send our son into certain peril?" she demanded, her voice so thick with emotion. Declan knew she was crying. "And what of your vow to me, Cathoair? What of your duty as my lifemate?"

"It is his duty as a Carpathian to ensure the safety of his people and humans alike." In his twenty-seven years, Declan had never heard his parents argue, yet even as his mother's fear and pain cut deep into his heart, his father's voice rose with his growing impatience. "His honor and that of our family demand he accept the Prince's appointment with a great sense of pride."

"So I should be proud that I shall lose all my children to this vampire threat?" His mother's voice was barely a whisper as he watched them through the front window of the great room. The fight had left her, she knew even if she could convince her husband to stand against the Prince's decision, Redmund would still do what was expected of him. He had made it his life's endeavor to avenge his sister's death and to him that meant spending his life in the pursuit and eradication of the vampire threat. His father stepped closer, pulling his mother into his embrace. "I cannot lose another of my children, Cathaoir," she sobbed into her husband's chest. "My heart could not bear it."

Unable to endure his mother's pain and not wanting her or the other members of his family to glean his intentions, Declan closed his mind to them. His decision was made, he could do no other than to ensure that his brother returned unharmed and to do that he would have to use all that he'd learnt to follow his brother to the front and keep him safe. He knew the pain it would cause his mother when she found him gone, but in the end when they both returned to her she would surely forgive him.

_Declan_

_Turkish border 1445_

Declan followed his brother and the other hunters commissioned by the Prince to defend the mountain borders of Turkey against insurgents both human and vampire alike. He kept to the shadows a watchful eye on the hunters, stepping in to offer his aid without their knowledge in many battles. It had been almost five years since they'd left their village in the safety of the Carpathian Mountains. Five years since Declan had had any interaction other than the cutting down their enemies. Loneliness ate at his heart and he found he wished his feelings would fade more quickly. He longed to talk to his brother, to share with him all the times he'd been there in the shadows fighting alongside him.

At first he'd stayed away because he'd know his bother would somehow force him to return home. He could not allow his older sibling the advantage of his extra century of experience using his powers of compulsion. He knew he was no match and would find himself sitting in their village within the day if his brother caught him. But now he was stronger and a more seasoned warrior, surely his brother would see him as an asset to his team rather than his younger brother who needed his protection.

One night upon rising, Declan decided to reveal himself to his brother and his compatriots. He would show them he was an asset to them and no longer suffer the isolation as he had for these many years. He scanned the area for signs of them or the enemy and found that they had not yet risen but the enemy was growing near. **_Brother!_** he called out to his brother, opening the long-closed connection between their minds in hopes that Redmund would sense the threat approaching them through him. Redmund did not respond, his mind closed to Declan's warning. He raced through the forest to where he knew his brother and cousin slumbered as danger approached them.

Desperate, Declan called out to his cousin, hoping their shared link would be strong enough to get through to him. **_Cousin, hear me! The enemy approaches, you must wake the others, I do not know if I can make it to you in time._**

**_Declan? What are you doing here? _**Ciprian demanded. **_You must stay away! We are aware of our enemies and are lying in wait. Remain where you are until the battle is over, young one._** With that Ciprian sent him a hard mental push to remain at his safe distance; lingering as a shadow in Declan's mind to be sure he complied.

Declan felt his body slowing, but fought the compulsion. He pushed forward. **_I can help!_** Declan insisted. Ciprian let out a slew of curses as he reinforced his command to Declan even as his brother burst forth from the earth. Transforming into an eagle he swiftly made his way to where his way to Declan.

"Redmund, tell Ciprian to release me!" he demanded as his brother transformed before him only to feel Redmund's mind join Ciprian's, doubling the command to remain out of harm's way.

"You should not be here, brother," Redmund spoke calmly, sending another push so strong that Declan stopped fighting to keep moving. "Do you know the pain you have caused our mother?" His face and voice betrayed none of the anger Declan could feel simmering within his mind. "You have closed yourself off from her, from all of us so you have been spared."

Without warning Redmund shared it all with him, four years of his mother's anguish at the loss of both her sons. Though she took some solace in the fact that Redmund touched her mind often, letting her know he was alright she was sure something had happened to Declan. Her sweet Declan would not be so cruel as to cut himself off from her so completely; he would not allow her to believe him dead. **_She believes me dead._** Declan's heart constricted at the thought of causing his mother so much pain.

"Go home to her, brother." The words were not a command, but a plea. "Go home, find your lifemate and live the life I have sacrificed for you."

"No brother, we will both return home and find our happiness," Declan insisted. "I have been with you all these many years in the shadows that I might keep you safe and bring our mother back both her sons from this war."

Redmund looked over his shoulder, his attention wavering so that Declan felt the strength of his command falling away. Without a word, his brother transformed again into an eagle and flew back in the direction he had come. Declan could feel his brother's urgency to get back to the others of his hunting party. Shifting into an owl, Declan followed Redmund. Only steps behind his brother, he touched down in the middle of the fray launching himself on the nearest vampire. Catching it unaware he plunged his fist through its back and tore out its heart before it even realized he was there. Calling on the elements he quickly created a fireball within his hands and incinerated the heart and body.

He placed himself back to back with his brother, assuming the position he'd seen his cousin take so many times when they'd sparred together against other hunters. Together with the other members of Redmund's team they made quick work of the remaining vampires.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Declan turned to his brother and smiled. "You see, brother, I told you I could be of help!" Redmund pushed past him without a word and Declan frowned. "I will contact our mother and let her know I am well," he added, turning to follow his brother. "I will make her understand why I have done this and when we make it home unharmed she will forgive me."

"What about our aunt?" Redmund demanded, standing toe-to-toe with Declan in the blink of an eye. "What will you tell her of our cousin?" He grabbed Declan by the back of the neck pushing him forward so that he stumbled to the ground next to his cousin's broken and bloodied body.

"Ciprian," the name spilt from Declan's lips on a breathless whisper. There was blood everywhere. Slash marks littered Ciprian's torso, raking from his neck to navel. His shallow breaths and faltering heartbeat were the only signs that he wasn't already dead. "We must heal him!" Declan called out to the others, looking to his brother. "He needs blood, too much for only one of us to provide." He clawed at the earth packing his cousin's wounds with the rich soil and his saliva, frantically trying to remember what little he had learnt of healing. Biting at his wrist he tore open a gash and put it to his cousin's mouth. "Take what I offer freely so that you may heal and fight another day, cousin." When Ciprian was drinking, Declan looked to the others expectantly. "He will need from all of us, before we send him to ground." One by one the other hunters bent and offered their wrist to their fallen comrade.

**_It will not be enough_**, Redmund murmured angrily in Declan's mind. **_You have done this, brother. It is you as surely as the vampire who attacked that has killed our cousin. Now, instead of returning home the hero as you'd hoped you will bring shame and pain to our family._** Before Declan could respond his brother closed his mind to him and knelt at Ciprian's side to offer his blood to him as the others had done.

"We must find him a safe place to go to ground," Declan declared moving to his cousin's side. Without a word, Redmund picked up Ciprian's broken form and turned his back on his brother.

"It is nearly dawn," Redmund called over his shoulder to no one in particular. "We will seek shelter deep inside the caves." The other hunters fell in behind Redmund, leaving Declan with no choice but to follow. When they reached the entrance to the caves, Redmund turned to the other two hunters. "Place safe guards within each of the tunnels that we may mislead any who seek us out." Without another word he carried Ciprian down the tunnel to the right and Declan hurried to follow.

They arrived at a small room that looked as though it had been dug out of the mountain. It was low so that they had to hunch over to enter. Far in the corner was a small hot spring of water bubbling up and out into a small stream. Redmund made his way to the stream putting Ciprian down next to it. He waved a hand over the cave floor creating a hole large enough to place Ciprian inside. "Sleep the sleep of our people, cousin that the rich soil may help to heal your wounds and we may fight again together."

He closed the hole and with his back to his brother he allowed the small stream to wash clean his hands before he turned his attention to Declan again. The accusation was clear in his eyes, reinforcing what he'd already said. If Ciprian died it was Declan's fault and he would never forgive him. "Go to ground, little brother, and tomorrow you will return home with our cousin."

"I never meant for—"

"If he dies, you will bring his body back to his family and accept responsibility for what you have done."

Upon the next rising Declan found the cave empty. His brother and the other hunters had left and taken Ciprian with them. Declan prayed this meant his cousin was alive. He reached out, touching his brother's mind in hopes of finding out. **_Go home, little brother,_** Redmund responded to Declan's prodding. **_Our mother is awaiting your return._**

**_What news of Ciprian?_**

**_He is our responsibility, Declan. We shall care for him. Go home, brother. _**With that Redmund shut him out leaving Declan alone again.

_Declan _

_Carpathian Mountains, six weeks later_

Atop the mountain peak overlooking the village that had once been his home, Declan felt like a lifetime had passed since he'd last seen his family and friends. He stood rooted on the spot. Guilt over the pain he'd caused his mother and fear that she would not forgive him for it seizing his heart. He stared down at the village, watching the people, his people, moving about safe from the perils he'd faced for the last five years. He noticed people gathered at his aunt's home and frowned. He concentrated on the group easily picking up their conversation even over the great distance.

"He is dead, Analise," his aunt sobbed. "It has been near two long months since his mind has touched mine and even then the connection was so very weak."

"You mustn't give up hope, sister," his mother soothed, though he could feel her growing despair. "We must believe our sons will return to us."

Declan's heart clenched. Could this be true, had Ciprian died? He reached out to Redmund for the first time since he'd left him behind. **_Brother is it true? Are our aunt's fears founded? Has Ciprian died? _**No answer came, but that was all the answer Declan needed. Their cousin was dead and it was his fault. Had he not distracted his brother from where he should have been, Ciprian would be alive and able to reassure his heartbroken mother that all was well.

Guilt ate at Declan's heart and he found himself wishing for the time when his emotions would diminish and he would not feel all this guilt for the pain he'd caused his family. He would kill as many vampires as he could, he would do so until his dying breath to make up for the pain he'd caused. Or maybe when he could no longer feel he would be able to face them all, but until then he could do no other than to seek redemption for his pride and recklessness.

_Declan _

_Montreal, present day_

The voices were deafening, they were always what woke him. Yet no matter how loud the voices grew or how far he travelled from his homeland Declan could not quiet the voices of the past. Even with an ocean and several centuries between them, his family's pain still dug at his heart though he could no longer feel the guilt its memory remained, reminding him that he could never go home. The one thing he'd learnt over the long centuries was that his fight was never ending. There would always be more vampires to fight and from which to protect his people and humanity. There was no magic number of vampire kills that would remove the blame from his shoulders.

He emerged from the small cavern he'd fashion in the side of Mount Royal. It was hidden from view below the lighted cross that stood atop the mountain. It was inaccessible to humans and the entrance was an easily concealed crack in the wall that required Declan to transform into a fine mist or fog to get through.

Transforming into an owl, Declan took flight over the city. It had been a week since his arrival, following the trail of animal attacks up from northern New York State. This vampire was busy – three kills since his arrival. Declan had the distinct feeling the vampire was goading him on. It was as though these kills were personal. Each of the victims had looked like his dead sister, as though the vampire held a personal grudge against Declan and his family. Was this vampire a Carpathian Declan had once known?

The authorities were trying to keep the press from calling this the work of a serial killer, but Declan could hear whispers even now among every day citizens who had come to the conclusion themselves. Three women, tall with long wavy dark hair and green eyes, it was definitely a type.

Declan extended his senses across the city, searching for the telltale darkness that gave away a vampire's location. So far this vampire had been able to cloak himself from Declan, making its kills and possibly its lair among the seedy underbelly of the city. Hiding itself within the evil and darkness that lived among humans.

The darkness he sensed was concentrated for the most part tonight over the lower eastern side of the island city, but there was another smaller concentration in the west end.

He was drawn to this smaller patch of darkness there was something almost familiar within it. He followed the pull of this familiarity. Touching down on the roof of a tall residential building overlooking the Lachine Canal, he returned to human form. He listened to the movements within the numerous small dwellings, marvelling at how some humans chose to live so close together with very little privacy. Though he could have called any of the building's occupants to him in order to feed he turned his attention to the winding path along the canal. Without much effort he picked up a conversation between two men huddled in the shadows of a small foot bridge. They were discussing how best rob the unsuspecting young woman joggin their way.

He disolved into a fine mist, quickly making his way to the ground and re-emerging in the shadows in his human form. Using his mind he reached out and called the two theives to him. He drank deeply from both of them leaving both young men weakened but no where close to death. He quickly erased their memories of him and what he'd done, replacing them with memories of the drinking they'd planned to do with the money they'd meant to steal. He left them slumped against the wall of the alleyway next to the apartment building and allowed the darkness he'd sense earlier to pull him on.

He moved swiftly across the canal to the industrial district. It was darker here, the streetlamps more dispersed creating small islands of light within a sea of darkness. The stench of death and decay carried over the warm summer breeze, leaving a trail for Declan to follow. He could hear sounds of a struggle up ahead around the side of a large deserted building. He sensed at least three vampires around the corner, but among their darkness he sensed someone familiar.

"Redmund," the name dropped from his lips as scene came into view. Redmund fighting three vampires alone. His movements were fluid and purposeful expending the least energy to achieve his goal.

At the sound of Declan's voice Redmund turned to look at him. **_Little brother_**. Redmund's words sounded both saddened and relieved in Declan's mind. Declan joined the fray and within minutes the three vampires were reduced to dust.

"You have become a skilled hunter." Pride filled Redmund's eyes as they stood looking each other over and Declan could feel the centuries of isolation melt away. Redmund stepped closer to his brother, clapping his hand on Declan's shoulder as though he needed the physical contact to believe he was truly there. "I had begun to fear this day would never come." Their eyes met for a brief moment before Redmund looked away. "We have much to discuss this night."

They returned to the Canal, sitting atop the footbridge staring out at the lights of the city. They sat in silence, Declan waiting patiently as his brother collected his thoughts. "You never returned to our homeland." It was a statement of fact, there was no accusation in his tone. He was simply starting where they had left off.

"I did, but when I heard of Ciprian's death –"

"Ciprian lives, brother," Redmund interrupted, raking his hands through his straight black hair. "Though his soul was long ago lost, he still walks this earth."

It took a moment for the significance of Redmund's statement to sink in. "He is the vampire killing those women." Declan met his brother's eyes as he nodded "Why do they all look as our sister did?"

"He is goading us – goading me."

"I do not understand, brother. How did this come to be? How is it that our cousin who fought the vampire scourge so valiantly would embrace his darkness and join their ranks?"

Redmund touched his mind then, merging his memories into his Declan's mind so that he might know what he knew. He watched these memories as his brother spoke, giving them context. "Weeks after we left you behind, Ciprian was healing and on his way back to battle form. I was relieved and doing everything in my power to ensure his return to our homeland. The guilt I placed on your shoulders was unfair and I needed to lift that burden from you."

Declan opened his mouth to speak, but his brother shook his head and continued. "We were ambushed by a group of undead. There were so many of them, I had never seen so many of their kind united and fighting side by side. We fought through the night until only Ciprian and I remained alive." Declan watched his brothers memories of the fighting, watching as they fought tirelessly against a seeming insurmountable enemy threat. "I still do not know how we remained alive while our comrades fell at our sides." He gently shook his head, lost in the memory of the bloodshed and pain of that night.

"We were both gravely injured – Ciprian worse off than I as he was still not completely healed from before. We searched out a safe place to go to ground, but as I prepared the earth for our slumber Ciprian transformed into a fine mist and quickly left the safety of the cavern. Having used much of my dwindling strength to help Ciprian to our hiding place and then to dig out the earth, I was not quick enough to follow. And when he sent me the mental push to go to ground, I hadn't the strength to fight his command." Declan watched as his brother struggled within his resting place in the earth, fighting against Ciprian's command.

"I do not know what lead our cousin to turn to the darkness within himself. His intentions that morning were clear. He wished to greet the dawn rather than to risk endangering me. He believed that he was to blame for the deaths of our comrades. He was convinced that he had slowed us down and allowed the enemy to find us. All this he revealed to me that morning as I lay in the ground, trying to convince him that this was not the case. His connection to me soon broke and I believed he had indeed greeted the dawn."

"How did you come to know of his turning?"

"It was not until nearly three centuries later," Redmund replied and Declan could sense his hesitation to continue. The next part of the story would be harder still for his brother to tell. "I had returned to our homeland and found that you had not returned and so I set out again to find you and return you home to our mother. I searched for nearly a century and then one night in Rome I met her." A sad smile tugged at his brother's lips and in his memories Declan saw an olive skinned beauty with long dark hair and deep dark eyes framed with long curling lashes. "Arabella." Her name breezed from his brother's lips like a prayer.

"Your lifemate – you found her." Redmund nodded, gazing out at the city.

**_He killed her – extinguished her light from my heart. _**

The picture of her smiling face faded from Declan's mind and was replaced with the painful scene as Redmund returned to their home and found her dying. He watched, unable to look away as Arabella pleaded with Redmund to find his brother and warn him of Ciprian's dark objective to kill Declan's lifemate as well.

"I vowed to her that I would not greet the dawn and join her in the afterlife until I had done this." The memories faded as Redmund closed them off from his brother. "I have searched you out over the centuries to offer you this warning, while my soul cries out for release from this hell without her light."

"Brother, I have not found my lifemate, how can I hope to protect her if I do not even know her or where she is?"

"My Arabella could see and feel things to come. She shared with me a dream she had of you and your lifemate in the hopes that perhaps it would help you find her." A glimpse of an almond shaped eye lined with khol looking shyly up at him while her long wavy hair fell obscuring the other and smiling full lips flashed in Declan's mind and the sweet of jasmine and something else he could not name assailed his senses. It tugged at his insides, a hunger and need like none he'd ever felt pulling at his heart. "It is not much, I realize -"

Declan shook his head, this was more than he could ever have hoped. To know that this woman was out there waiting to be found, to know that her scent could evoke such a response in him. **_You have given me a great gift, brother. _**Redmund turned to meet his gaze. **_You have offered me hope, and though I cannot truly feel it, I know it is there. It will propel me forward and ward off the darkness._** Redmund nodded a sad smile tugging at his lips.

"There is something else - something Arabella said that may offer a clue."

Arabella's face flashed in Declan's mind again. She looked up at him from the memory, her eyes veiled, a smile tugging lazily at her lips as she spoke, her voice a breathy whisper. **_"She is fire and ice. In Marie's city, she will be waiting, her heart open to the whispers she cannot hear." _**

"But what does this mean?" Her image faded and Declan frowned. "Why must all seers speak in riddles?"

Redmund chuckled softly, though his sadness only seemed to have deepened at the memories of his lifemate. "You will figure it out, Declan," he assured. "You are meant to find her, Arabella saw it. She saw your lives filled with happiness and color."

"We need only find the location of this 'Marie's city', that I may look upon and smell every woman there until I find her." Declan sighed, raking a hand through the curls that fell to his shoulders and framed his face. "Would it not be safer to hunt our cousin first to assure her safety?"

Redmund shook his head and swallowed hard, pushing Declan from his mind. "With her dying breath, Arabella made me pledge to find you that you might find her first." He closed his eyes and Declan could see him fighting back his emotions as he forced himself to continue. "I do not know what tortures he put her through but she feared that he would find your lifemate first." Redmund paused his eyes still closed, taking a shakey breath.

Declan knew his brother was reliving his lifemates final moments, but as he opened his mouth to tell him to stop, Redmund continued, "She said that one who was unworthy would try to take her as his own, but she would be saved." He opened his eyes and held Declan's gaze. "It is you, brother, you will save her. I am certain of it."

Declan wasn't sure he could be this hero his brother proclaimed him to be. A new urgency accompanied Arabella's dying words. He needed to find his lifemate before this unworthy one defiled her. He knew many vampires believed they could still be saved if they found their lifemate. Could it be that Ciprian believed this to be true? Or did he simply want to cause his cousin pain and suffering by defiling his lifemate?

"Dawn approaches, brother," Redmund spoke softly pulling Declan from his thoughts.

Declan nodded, knowing there was nothing more he could do that night to safeguard his lifemate. His search would begin upon his next rising. "I have a place far removed where we can safely slumber." Transforming into an owl he led his brother to his mountain lair.

stay tuned for chapter 2 on Sunday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, as promised it is Sunday and here is the next chapter. Hope those of you reading are enjoying it and that I am doing this series justice! Reviews are welcome and most appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_Claira_

_Age 10_

"Hey Mom," Shawna Drapeau greeted as her mother pulled open the door. Muriel Drapeau eyed her sleepily, pulling at the lapels of her housecoat and crossing her arms over her chest. "I got this call for this gig and I have to meet them at five before the tour bus leaves," Shawna explained unfazed by her mother's less than enthusiastic reception.

Claira Drapeau stepped from behind her mother and smiled sleepily up at her Grandma Muriel. The older woman smiled lovingly at her granddaughter, patting her head as she spoke softly. "Claire Bear, why don't you go up to your room and get some sleep while I talk to Mommy."

Claira nodded, glancing nervously between the two women. Her mother smiled reassuringly, pulling her into a quick hug and kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you soon, Sweet pea."

She forced a shaky smile, willing her tears to wait until she reached her room. This wasn't the first time her mother had woken her in the middle of the night with her things packed for an impromptu stay at her grandmother's. She'd felt her mother's growing restlessness over the past few weeks and knew this was coming. Shawna's dream was to be a star and she felt that one day she would be 'discovered' on one of these jobs as a backup singer. Her mother never could stay in one place too long, Grandma had once told her. Having a child had never fit in Shawna's life plan, but she had tried in those first years. Well, that first year, anyway. After Claira's father left, her mother had lost interest in 'playing house' as her grandmother called it. Claira had been living with her Grandma Muriel off and on since.

She hurried inside and paused midway up the stairs to listen as her mother and grandmother spoke in heated whispers. She could feel her grandmother's frustration and her mother's impatience. Tears burned at her eyes at the feeling that her mother couldn't wait to be rid of her again. She'd only been home a couple of months and already her mother wanted to be away again.

"This is the last time, Shawna."

"Come on, Mom, I—"

"Don't come on, Mom me," Muriel interrupted, her hands flying up from her sides. "It's the middle of the night, Shawna. You can't just keep dumping her here whenever you please."

"I know, it's just—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Muriel's voice rose and she paused to calm herself, glancing over her shoulder before she continued in a hushed whisper. "Claira needs stability. She's just a little girl! If you can't give that to her, then I will do what is necessary to ensure Claira has what she needs."

Claira's breath caught in her throat, fear seizing her heart as she awaited her mother's response. Would she care? Or would she just tell Grandma Muriel to keep her? A war erupted between Claira's mind and heart. Her mind believed that she would be better off with her grandmother in the long run, but her heart screamed for her mother not to abandon her, not for good, not like her father had.

"You would take her away from me?" Her mother's voice broke and Claira could feel her pain at the thought of permanent separation from her daughter. Yet she could also feel her desire to chase her dream no matter what the cost.

"I will do what is best for your daughter."

_Claira _

_Age 12_

Claira stiffened in her bed as the door opened and a shaft of light slid across her bed. She listened intently, trying to keep her breathing steady as though in sleep. She knew Jerry was watching her, hoping to catch her awake. She could feel his frustration with her mother and his building hunger. She could feel it in his gaze whenever her mother's back was turned, the way his eyes raked over her.

Claira mentioned it to her mother once, but instead of listening she reminded her daughter that without Jerry they wouldn't have a place to live. Shawna had met her current boyfriend on her last tour. He was a roadie or something and when they'd returned Shawna had moved her and Claira in with him. His apartment was larger than theirs, she'd reasoned. So, it made more sense for them to move in with him. While this might be true, Jerry's apartment left a lot to be desired. It was dirty and her room was half the size it had been. Not to mention that it was in a completely different neighborhood, this meant a new school for Claira.

Claira liked her old school; she'd been there since kindergarten. True she only had two or three friends there, but she just wasn't good at making friends. She'd been at this new school for over a year and still hadn't made any real friends. Mostly the other kids in her class teased her about her bright red hair, calling her Red or carrot top (which did not make sense as carrot tops were green). Over the summer she'd grown almost three inches which now meant that she was taller than most of the boys in her class and only made the teasing worse. She longed to return to her old school and her friends there. She would never fit in here, though her mother insisted she just had to try a little harder.

At first it hadn't been so bad. Claira and Shawna were often left alone for months on end when Jerry got work as a roadie. But a little over six month ago, Jerry had been injured on the job and now he stayed home unable to work, collecting social assistance. Shawna had gone to work then, taking this job or that to make ends meet and Claira could feel her mother's growing unhappiness at how ordinary her life had become. She'd always longed for the spotlight, working the checkout line at the local grocery store was about as far from the spotlight as Shawn Drapeau could get.

Shawna became distant, pushing both Jerry and her daughter away. She spent most her nights with a bottle of wine, drowning her sorrows. The distance began to put a strain on her relationship with Jerry and his stealthy glances at Claira became blatant stares, setting her skin crawling and her heart hammering in her chest.

Things took a turn for the better a couple of weeks earlier when her mother landed a job at a small downtown jazz club. She was following her dream again without having to leave her daughter behind. It was the best of both worlds and Shawna's elation was contagious. Only when she realized that her mother would be gone a few nights a week and she would be alone with Jerry did Claira's happiness turn to dread.

Every night she was alone with Jerry, Claira skipped her shower and went to bed early hoping he would pass out watching television and leave her alone. Some nights she was lucky and that was exactly what happened. Others he would stand in her doorway watching her until he was satisfied she was asleep. She didn't know what would happen if he found her awake one night and she didn't want to find out. It was enough to feel the weight of his gaze on her back and stare at the shadow he cast in the doorway. She was just happy he couldn't hear her heart beat or its frantic cadence would give her away. She'd lie awake in bed until she heard her mother come in, finally able to let her guard down and fall asleep.

Tonight, he'd come back twice already and she could feel his growing frustration. Silently, she prayed for time to quicken and her mother to return as tears pricked at her eyes.

"I know you're awake," Jerry muttered from the doorway. Fear gripped her chest and she fought the urge to try to run. He was testing her. He couldn't actually know she was awake without coming closer, could he? "Did you hear me?" he growled, taking a step into her room.

Claira bit down on her lip and struggled to keep her breathing steady, closing her eyes so she watched the shadow on the wall growing closer through veiled lashed. Panic seized her when he came to stand next to her bed. Her fight or flight instinct took over and she bolted from her bed, running for the door. He caught her by the arm and yanked. Her screams were cut short as her head connected hard with the bedpost of her canopy bed.

Suddenly, she was pushed onto the bed. Her ears ringing so that she couldn't make out what he was saying as she blinked at the dark spots clouding her vision. She screamed, her throat feeling raw though no sound came out as he climbed atop her. He pushed at her shirt, yanking it up and exposing her chest. She struggled and thrashed beneath him, her small fist connecting with his face. Pain radiated down through her arm and he slapped her hard across the face.

Dazed she stopped moving and his hands returned to her chest squeezing her small breasts until she cried out. He grinned down at her, relishing in the pain he'd caused her for a moment, before his hands moved to her pants pushing them down her thighs. The foot of her bedframe dug painfully into the back of her thighs and she could feel the tears slipping into her hair. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend that it was all a nightmare and she would wake up safe in their old apartment with her mother telling her everything was okay.

Jerry jerked awkwardly atop her and she felt something wet on her face. She slowly opened her eyes. There was a look of stark disbelief on his face as he gazed down at the dark spot spreading across his chest. He slid off her, turning to look behind him. As he fell to the ground, Claira saw her mother standing in the doorway, gun in her shaking hands still pointed at the spot where Jerry had been.

Claira frowned, she hadn't heard the shot. Weren't guns supposed to be loud? Her mother was at her side, adjusting her clothing and pulling Claira into her arms. Shawna held her tight and rocked her as she'd done after so many other nightmares. Was that what this was, a bad dream? Was that why she couldn't hear her mother's whispered reassurances? Claira's gaze fell to Jerry's body, crumpled on the floor and she began to shiver despite the warmth of her mother's arms.

Shawna pulled away, holding Claira at arm's length and looking her over. She was speaking, Claira was sure of it. She could see her lips moving, but no sound seemed to be coming out. She frowned, blinking at the black spots in her vision, her eyelids becoming so heavy she finally gave in and drifted into the darkness. When she woke everything would be okay, this would all have been a nightmare.

_Claira_

_Age 13_

Claira couldn't hear them, but she knew they were fighting again. Her mother's pain and guilt screaming in her mind louder than any words ever could. In the nine months since they'd moved back in with her grandmother she'd felt it growing louder and stronger in her mother. Their fights were becoming more frequent and she could feel things coming to a head.

Today, after their latest visit to yet another hearing specialist, Shawna's desperation was nearly palpable. There was a way that Claira might hear again, but it was not covered by the government medical plan and Shawna's job at the club didn't come with insurance. It was expensive, that much Claira had gathered as she struggled to read her mother and grandmother's lips at the dinner table. They'd sent her upstairs to work on her homework after dinner, but she knew it was so they could argue without her around.

Shawna opened the door and popped her head in to get Claira's attention before she spoke. Claira was getting better at reading lips, but only if she was really paying attention to the person. She'd begun to learn when it became clear that her deafness could not be helped by a hearing aid. It wasn't that her ears couldn't hear the sounds; it was that there was some kind of short circuit between her ears and the part of her brain that processed the sounds. When she'd hit her head on her bedpost the pathway had been damaged.

"Hey, Sweet Pea," Shawna greeted with a faltering smile. As her mother spoke it was like she could hear her mother speak the words in her mind. The doctor said it was normal, that her memory knew what her mother sounded like and so her brain made it seem like she could actually hear the words she was seeing. "Can I come in?"

Claira smiled and nodded, putting aside her textbook. "Is everything okay?" she asked, forcing herself to speak at a normal volume. That was another thing she'd had to learn. She couldn't hear herself speak and at first she'd been yelling though she hadn't realized it. She worked with her speech therapist who taught her how to recognize the volume of her voice through how it felt as she spoke.

"Of course," her mother lied. She sat on the bed next to Claira, staring down at her hands for a long moment. Finally, she met Claira's gaze again and continued. "Grandma Muriel and I just had some things to discuss, but we've come to an agreement."

Claira felt her throat begin to work at the lump forming. Her mother's guilt was suffocating. "Y-you're going away again."

Shawna nodded, her smile quivering at her lips as her eyes glistened with tears. "Just for a little while." Claira watched her mother's swallow hard at her lie. She knew she was never coming back. "I got this great gig, it pays really well," she explained, drawing a shaky breath as she blinked at the tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna get the money to fix—" Her hand cupped Claira's face, her thumb grazing her cheek as she struggled to speak.

"This isn't your fault, Mommy," Claira insisted, wishing she could make her mother believe.

"It is," Shawna nodded, losing the battle with her tears as they streamed unchecked down her cheeks. "I messed up, but I'm gonna make this right." She leaned in and kissed Claira's forehead as she stood. She framed Claira's face with her hands, pulling her daughter's gaze up to her as she spoke again. "I love you, Sweet Pea – always remember that." With one last kiss atop Claira's head, Shawna turned and quickly left the room.

Claira stared after her. She jumped to her feet, calling after her mother though she knew nothing she could say would change her mother's mind. Shawna smiled up at her, wiping at the tears on her cheeks and blowing her a kiss. She stood at the top of the stairs, watching her mother and grandmother hug, and knew in her heart that she would never see her mother again.

_Claira_

_Age 16_

Claira smiled at Scotty as he took her hand. Even with everything that happened he'd always remained her friend. When she'd returned to her old school after moving back to her grandmother's he and her best friend Courtney had both been there to help her adjust to her new life in silence. The teachers had been especially accommodating offering print outs of their lectures and Scotty and Courtney were always there to offer their own notes to help her. They spent almost every night at the library; taking turns helping her catch up with her studies. She knew without their help she would never be graduating in a couple months with her classmates.

Scotty paused at a bench a little ways away from the library entrance and gave Claira's hand a squeeze. Nodding at the bench, he took a seat and pulled her down beside him. She met his nervous gaze and smiled reassuringly. "There's something I wanted to ask – I mean you can say no – but I just, I thought—"

"Ask me what?" Claira smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. She could feel his trepidation though she couldn't understand the cause.

"I thought – maybe – if you wanted to," he drew a shaky breath, his green eyes darting to the library then back. He raked his hand through his hair, nodding at one of their classmates as they passed. When they were gone he met Claira's gaze again. "Do you want to go to Prom with me?"

"P-prom?" Claira's throat closed around the word. She hadn't really considered it. Who would invite a deaf girl to a dance? "I hadn't really thought about it," she added quickly as she felt his hopes plummet as she spoke, his gaze falling to her hand in his. She could feel his grip slipping from her fingers as she held tighter to his hand. "I'd love to go with you, Scotty." Her other hand found his chin and she lifted his face so his eyes met hers and he could see the smile playing at her lips.

"Really?" His green eyes lit up as he they glanced from her smiling lips to her eyes. She nodded, her smiled widening as she felt his happiness wash over her. His gaze ticked to her lips again as his tongue wet his own and Claira's eyes drifted closed in anticipation of a kiss that never came. Her eyes snapped open as she felt Scotty's hand torn from hers. She glanced around frantically for him. She found him crumpled against the wall the brick wall of the library behind them.

She jumped to her feet rushing to him when someone's arm laced around her waist. She felt the strong muscles of a man's chest against her back and felt herself freeze. She could feel her attacker's desire, a dark hunger that set her heart pounding frantically in her chest. She felt the man's breath in short bursts against her cheek as he spoke. "I-I can't – I don't hear," she croaked, feeling the man's growing impatience mixed with his desire for her. He spun her around and Claira's breath caught in her throat at the sight of flames dancing in his eyes. "P-please don't hurt me."

"I could never hurt you, Sívamet." As the man spoke she could hear his words in her mind, but there was no way to explain how this could be. She didn't know this man; it wasn't the memory of his voice that her mind was accessing. Somehow he was speaking to her in her mind. "You are my salvation, my lifemate. Do you not hear my heart crying out to yours?"

His arm circled her waist and pressed her firmly to him, his mouth claiming hers briefly before moving to her neck. She felt his hunger become all-consuming as he teased at her neck with his tongue, before a sharp pain radiated from her neck. She cried out, her heart constricting in her chest. Her vision swam and he held her tighter to him as she felt her legs threaten to give out from beneath her. She drew a staggered breath as he pulled away and gazed down at her.

She watched his lips move even as his words sounded in her mind. "I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

"Pl-please," she breathed, wondering if her voice could be heard at all. "Please let me – let me g-go." She could feel herself fading now, even as his desperation enveloped her. Her body felt heavy, his arm the only thing keeping her from crumpling to the ground. She drew a shallow breath. She stared up at her attacker, watching as his gaze tore from hers and over his shoulder. His lips were moving, he was speaking to someone. She drew on her last reserves, pushing at his chest hoping to break free of his hold in his distraction.

His gaze tore back to her and he spoke again. "We must complete the exchange quickly, Sívamet." Her eyes grew wide as fangs descended and he bit into his wrist. He moved to put his wrist to her mouth, but something stopped him. His face contorted and his mouth dropped open in a scream. She couldn't hear it but felt it vibrate through him as his armed tightened further around her. There was a flash of lightning and Claira frowned as she felt herself falling, darkness was creeping in around her.

Her heart constricted in her chest but she didn't feel the pain anymore. She knew she was dying as she stared up at the stars. Suddenly, there was a face looking down at her. Dark eyes filled with worry as his lips moved. She didn't have the energy to explain that she couldn't hear him. Lucian, it was his name. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She felt safe as he picked her up and held his wrist to her mouth. "Drink, Cistri," his velvety voice whispered in her mind. "He has taken too much from you, we must work quickly." Though she could sense the urgency he felt that she do as he asked, his voice remained calm and soothing. She did as he asked, drinking from his wrist as he held her gaze. "Good, sleep now, little one, while I heal your heart." Her eyes fluttered as he spoke and she felted compelled to obey.

"Scotty," she murmured, fighting her heavy eyelids to search him out.

"He is well, little one," the velvet voice assured in the same calming tone. "Now sleep." Her eyes slid closed and she felt a bright golden light envelope her as she drifted.

When she woke again it was night. Her room was dark, a small shaft of light drifting through the open door. She couldn't remember going to bed. She frowned, her bed felt uncomfortably hard beneath her and the sheets were scratchy. She glanced around the room as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and realized this wasn't her bedroom at all. She was in the hospital. What was she doing in the hospital and where was her grandmother?

She sat up quickly, a wave of nausea hitting her as the room shifted off kilter. She drew a shaky breath and swallowed down the bile at the back of her throat. Her right hand raked through her tangled hair as she examined the I.V. stuck in the back of her left hand.

"Grandma," her voice caught in her throat as another wave of nausea washed over her.

Her grandmother's pale face came into view. She looked exhausted, her face lined with worry. "Lay back, Claire Bear," she said, clearly forming the words for Claira to see on her lips. Her Grandma Muriel's face and familiar pet name eased the panic gripping her chest and she felt she could breathe again.

"What happened?" Claira watched her grandmother as she waited for her to respond. Muriel turned to someone in the darkness beyond the foot of Claira's bed and said something she couldn't make out. Claira watched the darkness, her heart filling with hope that her mother had come home when she heard she was in the hospital. A tall dark haired man, with warm dark eyes emerged from the darkness with a small blond woman with crystal blue eyes at his side. "Claire Bear, you remember your mother's cousin Lucian and his wife, Jaxon," her grandmother reminded gesturing to the couple who took up a spot on the opposite side of the bed.

Her gaze raked over the man and woman. Panic seized her momentarily when she didn't immediately recognize them. Had something happened to make her lose her memory? Lucian held her gaze and the worry eased as he smiled down at her and spoke. "It has been a long time, Aunt Muriel, I barely recognized Claira." His velvet voice sounded familiarly in her mind and she smiled, her mind awash with memories of her older cousin visiting her when she was a child. Her gaze drifted to Jaxon and she remembered their wedding, Jaxon's beautiful dress and the dress she'd worn as their flower girl. She felt safe, protected and loved with them there with her grandmother.

Lucian touched her hand, pulling her attention back to him as he spoke again. "We've talked your grandmother into moving in with us. Our house is so big, and in a much safer neighborhood."

Claira found herself nodding her agreement, before she'd given it much thought at all. But as she considered moving again, she was reminded of Scotty and what had happened to them both. "Scotty, is he alright?" she asked. "S-someone attacked us—" Her worried gaze travelled between the three of them, waiting for an answer. Her left hand drifted to her throat, feeling the bandage there. The details of the attack were hazy but she could clearly remember seeing Scotty crumpled against the wall of the library.

"He's all right, sweetie," Jaxon assured. Claira met her gaze. There was nothing uncertain in Jaxon's crystal blue eyes. "Mild concussion and a broken arm, but he'll be out of here tomorrow morning," she explained with a smile. "Luckily, guys have really hard heads," she added with a wink, nudging her head at Lucian. "Believe me, I would know."

Claira laughed, watching Lucian send Jaxon a disapproving look even as a smile tugged at his lips. "Can I see him?"

"Sure thing, Sweetie," Jaxon squeezed her hand and moved to the door. She returned minutes later, smiling triumphantly, with Scotty in tow. "Seems he'd been dying to see you, too." She moved to Lucian, taking his hand and giving it a tug, before moving to Muriel's side. After a few words Claira couldn't make out, Jaxon ushered Lucian and her grandmother out of the room.

"Hey," Claira greeted, a small smile tugging at her lips as she looked Scotty over. She frowned a little at the sling holding his casted left arm. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much." Scotty's gaze ticked to his arm as he shook his head. "What about you?" he asked, his right hand moving to the bandage at her throat. She gave a little shrug and smiled reassuringly up at him. "They said you lost a lot of blood…" He paused, his throat working so that she knew he'd feared the worst. "I was so scared when I woke up and found you like that on the bench." She felt his fear as he remembered and searched out his hand, holding onto it tightly.

"I'm okay," she assured her voice tight. "I just don't remember what happened. Do you?" she asked, looking up at him expectantly. He shook his head, but didn't meet her gaze.

"I couldn't even keep you safe," he murmured. "That guy could have killed you and now he got away and I—"

"This wasn't your fault, Scotty," she insisted and though he nodded she could feel his disbelief and guilt.

Scotty looked up and Claira's attention was drawn to the door. Her family had returned with the nurse who was leading Scotty out of her room and back to his own. "Scotty," she called and he paused at the door to look at her. "I remember what you asked me." She smiled shyly at him. "My answer is still the same." He nodded and a small smile played at his lips as the nurse tugged at his uninjured arm to follow.

_Cassie_

_Age 20_

"I don't like this," Lucian muttered to Jaxon as they followed Claira into the apartment building. "It is safer for her in our house, even when we are not there the safe guards keep her protected."

"She's not a kid anymore Lucian, she wants her own space," Jaxon explained, smiling as Claira grinned back at her expectantly.

"It is my duty to keep her safe until her lifemate is found."

"So, you put your safe guards up here to keep her safe the way you have at home." Jaxon shrugged and moved into the apartment to Claira's side.

Lucian sighed, the girl's enthusiasm was contagious and he felt himself smiling despite his reservations. It had been four years since he'd saved her from the vampire attack and insinuated himself and Jaxon into her life to keep her safe. He'd erased Claira's memory of the attack, after she's spent the first night in the hospital reliving it in her dreams. There was no need for her to be forced to relive the event over and over and it would be much too hard to erase only his presence from her memory and harder still to explain why he'd been there to save her.

He briefly considered using his link to the girl to give her a mental command that she did not want to move out, but rather remain in the safety of their home. Jaxon's cutting reprimand in his mind put an end to any such thoughts. **_She needs this, Lucian, _**her soft voice whispered in his mind. **_With her grandmother gone, she feels it's time and we need to respect that._**

"Don't you love it?" Claira asked, in a hurried whisper, glancing at the landlord who was showing them around. "And the landlord says I have access to the roof, I can bring my telescope up there and everything! Can you imagine the view of the heavens?"

A smile crept to Lucian's lips at her enthusiasm. "What about the safety requirements for your deafness?"

"I will happily have the proper smoke alarm and carbon monoxide detectors installed for her," the landlord chimed in.

Lucian looked from the landlord to Claira's expectant gaze. "If this is what you want, little one, I can do no other than to ensure your safety and happiness." He turned to the landlord and added, "She will also require a top of the line security system, which I will gladly pay for." Lucian's arm circled the man's shoulders as he led him away to discuss the details.

"I can't believe this place is gonna be mine," Claira gushed excitedly to her cousin. "I'm gonna need to save up to buy furniture."

"Not a chance, Sweetie, I'm taking you shopping and Lucian's paying," Jaxon informed, ignoring Claira's eye roll. "Right, honey?" Lucian nodded absently as he continued his conversation with the landlord. "Lucian has more money than he knows what to do with and you are our family, it's our job to spoil you!"

**Thanks for reading! Next Chapter Wednesday or Thursday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the introductions are done and now to the here and now! Hope you're enjoying! Reviews are golden!**

**Chapter 3**

Upon rising the next night, Declan found Redmund had already left. He reached out to him, through their shared mental pathway but Redmund was unresponsive. Declan's immediate assumption was that his brother had decided to greet the dawn. **_Redmund, I know you suffer, brother, _**he called out, praying that though his brother was not responding he had not shut him out completely. **_My lifemate is in danger. You have told me this yourself. I am no scholar and without your aid I will surely fail to locate her in time. _**He knew it was unfair to use his brother's emotions against him, but he needed his brother's guidance not only in finding his lifemate, but in the details of converting a human woman to a Carpathian mate who would stand by his side for eternity.

Declan scanned the city, looking for signs of his brother or cousin. He had yet to feed, but that was a secondary concern. His hunger was easily quieted by the more pressing need to locate his brother or cousin. If he could find Ciprian and kill him, his lifemate would be safe from his vengeful plan and then Declan could concentrate on deciphering the clues to her whereabouts.

Hours later, Redmund still hadn't answered. Not knowing what else to do, Declan returned to the place he'd found his brother fighting the vampires the night before. He hoped to pick up his trail and work backwards. Maybe his brother had returned to his own lair to prepare to greet the dawn. Though he'd seen his brother's desire to end his suffering and be reunited with his love, Declan had not expected him to do so until he knew Declan's lifemate was safe. Would Redmund really leave him like a thief in the night to greet his end without a good-bye? He'd left Declan behind once before, Declan assumed this was no different.

The trail quickly grew cold, leaving Declan with only a couple of hours before the dawn. He had no idea where his brother was or how to convince him not to greet the dawn. He'd done what he'd promised Arabella, his lifemate. He warned Declan of the threat. Now he deserved peace. He deserved to be reunited with his love. Taking the form of an owl, Declan glided through the air, back to the roof of the apartment building along the canal where he'd spied the two thugs upon whom he'd fed the night before. It was much later now and even the thugs had called it a night. Shifting back, Declan sat on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling over the side, staring out at the water. Somewhere in the world his lifemate waited for him to find her. What if she were in this very city? What if that was why Ciprian was here? Had he tortured the cryptic riddle from Arabella and deciphered its meaning?

A shaft of light cut through the darkness of the rooftop, pulling Declan from his thoughts. A tall slender woman emerged from the stairwell, carrying something beneath her arm. Her breath caught as she noticed him perched at the roof's edge. Pausing still in the doorway, she seemed to be contemplating what to do. She clearly had not expected company at three a.m. on the rooftop or maybe it was that he was sitting at the roof's edge that had her hesitating.

He stood, taking a few steps in her direction and smiling. Her face was hidden in shadows, but he could tell as her shoulders hunched that she was relieved and he imagined her smiling back. The light from the stairwell seemed to set her mane of red hair ablaze and took his breath away. Had he really seen red? His eyes grew wide. Could this be true? Could he have found his lifemate so easily?

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," she apologized, setting down what she was holding and placing a brick to hold the door open. She stepped forward and extended her hand to him.

He was unable to move for a moment, unable to speak. It seemed impossible that he should find her, the light to his darkness, a stone's throw from where he'd learnt of her existence just the night before. "Sívamet," he breathed, taking her hand and feeling his heart flood with emotions long strangers to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand," she murmured, her hand lingering in his. "I can't hear," she explained her other hand moving to her ear. "And it's a bit dark up here for lip reading."

Declan forced a smile to his lips, unable to find his voice for the longest time. He feared the torrent of emotions brewing inside of him. His fear and sadness that his brother had left him and would probably greet the dawn without ever knowing Declan had found his lifemate; the years of aching in his heart to see his homeland and family again; and now these new feelings for this woman he'd only just met. He loved her and hungered for her as he never had for anyone or anything before.

She waited a moment for him to respond, her brow puckering above her icy blue eyes. "Are you alright?" It was as though she could feel the maelstrom of emotions possessing him as she stood there with her hand in his.

"Yes," he replied, finally managing to reign in his new found emotions. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone up here at this hour," he explained, careful to face her as he spoke so that she could read his words.

"Neither was I," she laughed nervously, glancing down at her hand in his as though she'd just realized she'd never let go. "I was just coming up to watch the meteor shower." She bent to retrieve her telescope from the ground. "This is the best time to see it."

"Meteors?"

She nodded, enthusiastically and Declan could see this was something she loved to talk about. "Small ones, burning up in the atmosphere. It's beautiful to watch," she explained, setting up her telescope. She fiddled with it for a few moments and he watched her delicate movements as she adjusted the mechanisms with care. "Here," she grabbed his hand and tugged him closer to the telescope. "Have a look."

He bent to look as she instructed and though what he saw was indeed a beautiful display, he was distracted by her proximity and her hand that lingered yet again in his. He turned to her and smiled. "Breathtaking," he breathed, his eyes never straying from hers.

His arm circled her waist and he felt her melt against him. Their faces inches apart, he felt her pulse quicken as she stared at his lips. The fingers of her free hand traced his bottom lip, gliding to his cheek as she leaned in and claimed his mouth. Declan's arm tightened around her waist as his other hand tangled in her auburn curls, pouring his love and desire to protect her into the kiss.

When he broke away she was breathless, her eyes veiled as she gazed up at him. "Sívamet," he murmured softly, leaning into her again, his kisses blazing a trail to her throat. His canines elongated scraping along her pulse point, her scent enveloping him, jasmine with a hint of citrus as he breathed in her hair. **_I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care, _**he recited the ancient words as her blood hit his tongue. Awash in his own hunger, it took him a long moment to register that she tensed in his arms and the panicked staccato of her heart. **_You are safe, Sívamet_**, he whispered calmingly in her mind as a blur of images from her accosted his senses. His assurance seemed to have the opposite effect on her.

She pushed against his chest, struggling to free herself as he stopped drinking and lapped his tongue across the pinprick wounds he'd left behind. "P-please," she sobbed, her eyes cast away from him as though she were afraid to even look upon him. "Don't kill m-me." He could feel her fear enveloping him as the images he could not decipher continued to assail her.

"You are my lifemate," he murmured out loud even as he said the words in her mind. He placed his hand beneath her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I could never—" his voice caught in his throat at the look of sheer terror in her eyes.

"P-please, l-let me go…" she pleaded tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks.

**_Brother! _**He called out to Redmund as her fear and panic clawed at his heart. She was his lifemate, he was not meant to cause her distress. What if he was wrong? What if in his desperation he made himself believe this woman to be his lifemate? **_Something is wrong. Madness claims my mind; it turns me to a monster._**

**_Go, Dear one._** Declan's arms dropped away from her and he stepped back, watching her stumble away to the door. She looked over her shoulder, clearly afraid it was a trick and that he would follow. But he remained where he was, his head bowed, raking his hands through his hair. Was it possible that he had wanted so badly to find his lifemate that he allowed his mind to trick him into believing? He drank from this woman and spoke the binding words to her, what would become of her now? He needed to talk to his brother, to figure things out and undo the damage he'd done to this poor soul whose only mistake was to happen upon him.

**_Declan, dawn approaches, brother, _**Redmund's voice called through their shared pathway.

**_Redmund, I fear I am close to turning – this madness it consumes me. Even now, I feel her blood on my lips and believe her to be the light to my darkness. Yet how can this be? How can she fear me so, if she is the other half of my soul?_**

**_Brother, you must seek shelter, go to ground. I will be there when you rise._** Redmund sent Declan a strong mental push to obey him. **_We will figure this out, together Declan. Do not lose hope. _**

Feeling dizzy and unsteady, Claira clung to the railing as she stumbled down the stairs. It seemed to take twice as long as usual to make it to her apartment door. Looking over her shoulder every few steps wasn't helping either. Her hands shook so hard that she drop her keys twice, holding onto the door as the dizziness threatened to overcome her when she bent to retrieve them. Frustration at her clumsiness merged with her fear and panic, chafing at her already frazzled nerves.

When she managed to slide the key into the lock, she turned to look up the stairwell. There was still no sign of the man from the roof. Part of her wondered why he'd let her go. She'd seen his face, didn't that worry him? Yet the other part worried he would do something to hurt himself. She frowned, shaking the thought from her head. This was the man who had attacked her and Scotty. The man who'd gotten away and never been caught. And now he was back to finish what he started.

She tripped into her apartment, closing the door quickly behind her and locking it before arming the alarm system. Biting her lip, she leaned back against the door and slid to the ground. Her mind was filled with memories of her first attack and what happened tonight on the roof. There were too many similarities for it not to be the same man. Though she'd never been able to remember the details of that night, the man's words to her up on the roof seemed to have opened the flood gates and she couldn't stop the tidal wave of images accosting her.

The man didn't look as she remembered, not exactly, but that didn't mean it wasn't the same man. His words, she'd heard them clearly in her mind, they were the same words, the same pledge. And he'd bitten her neck, she'd felt the sting, same as she had that night with Scotty. Her trembling hand moved to her neck, expecting to come away with blood on her fingers, but instead they came away clean.

She pushed up from the ground and moved to the mirror next to door. She stared at her pale face streaked with tears, looking away from her fearful gaze. Her fingers grazed over her neck as she stared at the place where she was sure he'd bitten her. There was nothing there, just the same smooth skin and small beauty mark below her ear. Her hand went to the other side of her neck as though to be sure she wasn't completely losing her mind. There, where it had been for over four years, was the scar from where her attacker had cut her. The police always questioned the lack of blood at the scene and assumed it was some ritualistic act and that the attacked had taken her blood somehow. Maybe he drank it? But that was crazy.

The small light on her kitchen telephone began to blink alerting her that her telephone was ringing. Who would be calling at this hour? Had something happened to Lucian or Jaxon or maybe her mother? She moved slowly to the kitchen, turning on the light before she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

She stared down at the small screen on her telephone that would translate what was being said on the other end into text there. "Little one, it is Lucian."

"Lucian," the word flowed out on a rush of breath. "Is everything alright? Is it Jaxon? Or my mom?"

She held her breath, watching the screen for his response. "No, everything is fine," he assured and she could almost hear his soothing voice in her mind. "I was calling to know how the meteor shower was."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she laughed, feeling hysterical as she began to cry. Her jangled nerves finally giving her away. "Little one? You sound distressed." She could hear the concern as she read his words through the blur of her tears.

"There was a man up on the roof," she mumbled and she began to shiver. "I-I think he was the man who attacked me and Scotty – I think – I think I kissed him." She giggled at the thought, leaning against the counter as her knees began to tremble. She knew she must be going into shock.

"You are safely within your apartment? You have set the alarm and bolted the door?"

"Y-yes, he let me go when I asked, he didn't follow."

"Good, little one, you are safe. You must rest now. We will be there tomorrow and deal with this situation." Even as she read his words she relief wash through her and her eyes began to droop.

"He said I was his lifemate," she murmured sleepily. "He said the same words as the man did the night I was attacked. It was strange like I could hear him talking in my head, ya know."

**_Do not worry on this, Cistri. You will go to your safe room where I have placed safeguards for your protection. You will sleep peacefully until I wake you tomorrow evening. _**

"Okay," she mumbled around a yawn, not noticing that she hadn't read the last part of Lucian's conversation with her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone, moving sleepily through her apartment without bothering to turn off any of the lights. She curled up on bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 coming Sunday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope everyone is still enjoying! As promised the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Redmund was waiting in the cave when Declan rose the next night. He was filled with such relief at the sight of Redmund, he felt close to tears. His emotions were swift and all-consuming and he struggled to keep them in check. Redmund moved swiftly across the small cave room to his brother's side and pulled him into a short embrace.

"I will never leave you behind as I did in the past," Redmund assured, reading the worried thought from Declan's mind. "We will have our proper farewells, little brother." His hands rested upon Declan's shoulders as he held his gaze for a long moment, inviting him into his mind to see the truth of his words. "I apologize for causing you such alarm." He broke away from Declan, moving to the exit of the cavern. "Come, let us feed and I will explain my actions."

"Brother, the woman from the rooftop, I—"

"First we feed, Declan," he interrupted, before transforming into a fine mist and exiting through the crack in the cave wall and leaving Declan with no choice but to follow.

Redmund shifted into an eagle and took off, soaring above the city with Declan as an owl at his side. While they searched for prey, he told Declan where he'd been the night before. He'd set off when the sun had barely fallen from the horizon, cloaking himself from all those who might recognize his presence as he searched for any sign of Ciprian. This was why he hadn't responded to Declan when he'd called out to him.

**_I have not yet found our cousin, but I have a better idea of where to start searching next, _**he explained. **_But when I felt your distress, I could no longer continue to hide from you._**

**_We must continue this search! Together we can find him and my lifemate will be safe from his thirst for vengeance._**

**_No, Declan, you must first complete the transition with your lifemate. _**

**_You believe she is truly my lifemate?_**

Without responding, Redmund swooped down into the wooded area of a small island off the side of the city called Jean-Drapeau and returned to his true form. Declan followed his brother into the crowed park area where the humans were gathered by the hundreds for a music festival. They took their fill, feeding surreptitiously from several of the festival goers each. Their prey never even realized they'd been fed upon. Declan then followed his brother to the water's edge and a large boulder where they settled away from the noise of the humans' gathering.

They sat silently staring across the water at the city. Amid the lights of the skyscrapers that lit up the night sky there, people were out in droves enjoying the warm summer night. Declan began to feel impatient at his brother's long silence and was about to ask again if he truly believed the woman from the roof to be his lifemate.

"I have examined your memories of what happened on the rooftop and considered Arabella's words anew," Redmund began. He turned his gaze to Declan, the pain of reliving his lifemate's death again, clear in his eyes. "I have also considered the obvious," he made a sweeping motion at over Declan as he continued. "You feel, brother. I feel the emotions pouring from you. Your sadness, your worry, your guilt, they are like a living entity within you. This alone is enough to convince me that you have found her and this rooftop woman is she."

Declan nodded, but doubt still clawed at his heart. She ran from him. How could she be the one if she feared him?

"You require more to convince you, this I understand." He pushed up from the boulder and took a few steps and bent at the water's edge. He stared down at his reflection for a moment, before his fingers grazed the water's surface causing his image to ripple and distort. "She is fire and ice. In Marie's city, she will be waiting, her heart open to the whispers she cannot hear," he repeated Arabella's cryptic premonition. "This woman is fire and ice, Declan. Her hair burns red like fire and her eyes are a blue as icy as the oceans of the north. And 'her heart open to the whispers she cannot hear' surely refers to her deafness. That she cannot hear your words, but instead hears them with her heart and mind as our people do."

Declan could not disagree with his brother's interpretations, but the memory of the fear he saw in her eyes gave him pause. "And her fear? How can I hope to overcome this? I will not complete her transformation against her will."

"I do not believe your lifemate fears you brother."

Declan flew to his feet and move to his brother's side. "You have seen all I saw last night, Redmund! You saw the fear in her eyes when she looked upon me and yet you say you do not believe she fears me!" Declan could feel his impatience mounting and turning to something stronger even as he struggled to reign it in. "Do no continue to offer me hope where there is none to be had!"

Redmund stood up slowly from the water's edge and calmly placed his hand on Declan's shoulder. "You know me better than this, little brother." His tone was even and free of anger at his brother's accusation. "She fears what she believes you to be. You must show her that you are not the monster from her memories."

"Her memories?"

"Arabella saw that one who was unworthy would try to take her as his own. What if this unworthy one was not Ciprian but another vampire? What if someone else saved her? It is not unheard of for one of our kind to protect one of these gifted women until her lifemate may find her."

Declan considered this. Redmund was right. To a Carpathian male a woman such as this should be cherished and protected. Even if it was the lifemate of another, one might take it upon himself to protect such a woman for another. **_I have already failed her._** He was unable to say the words aloud. A sick feeling formed in his heart at the thought that this woman, his lifemate, was attacked by a vampire and he had not been there to keep her safe.

"You cannot change what is past, brother." Redmund squeezed Declan's shoulder. "It falls to you this time to keep her safe. "You must complete the exchange that she may be bound to you."

"How can I do this? Whether she fears me or this memory I evoke, she will not willingly complete the ritual."

"Brother, she was drawn to you. She kissed you first on that rooftop," he reminded, replaying the scene from Declan's memory. "She felt the connection, the pull of her lifemate as much as you did. You must return to that rooftop and search her out—"

"And if I scare her further?"

"I will contact some of our people and inquire if there are any Carpathians known to be in this city or in this province. Close enough that one maybe the protector of this woman. He will surely help you to soothe her fears that you may come together as lifemates."

"Lucian, we need to tell her the truth," Jaxon insisted as she moved around Claira's kitchen preparing a meal for their young charge. Not only was she upset that Lucian hadn't told her about what had happened to the girl the night before until they rose the next evening, but now he wouldn't listen to reason. It was time to come clean. Claira deserved to know the truth, about the night she was attacked and about her future. One day she would find her lifemate and she would become a Carpathian like Jaxon had.

"What purpose would that serve?"

"She deserves to know the truth!"

"Claira would not understand," Lucian countered, lifting his hand to quiet Jaxon's retort. "It would break her trust in us. If the man on the roof is not her lifemate we cannot lose her trust. It would put her in danger."

"And you do think her ignorance of this whole situation isn't putting her in danger?"

"It is my duty as a Carpathian to ensure Claira's safety until such a time as her lifemate is found. If I must continue this deception to safeguard her, then I will," he replied absently, walking away from his lifemate as though to signal the conversation was at an end.

Claira jarred awake, she could feel someone's frustration bordering on anger coming from the front of the apartment. Her mind flashed with the image of a dark haired man with flaming eyes. Could he have found her? Was he trying to get into the apartment to hurt her?

She slipped out of bed, leaning against the side steady herself. She felt lightheaded and nauseous as she glanced down and realized she'd gone to bed fully clothed. She hadn't even bothered to take off her shoes. She moved quietly to the door, freezing midstep when she saw the door knob turning. Her heart hammering in her chest, she glanced frantically around the room for somewhere to hide.

There was nowhere to hide. The small room had no closet and she was on the third floor so she couldn't just climb out the window, though opening it would set off the alarm and might bring help. Before she could give it much consideration the door opened. Her eyes met Lucian's and relief flowed through her as he moved to her side and gathered her protectively to his chest.

He pulled back, his hands framing either side of her face. "Don't cry, Cistri," he said and she could hear his voice in her mind, gentle and filled with concern. Claira hadn't even known she was crying until he spoke and wiped away her tears. "You're safe. I promise you no one can hurt you here."

"I thought he'd f-found me," she mumbled, swallowing hard as she held back any more tears.

"The man from the roof?"

"Yes …no," she sighed and shook her head, trying to clear her muddled mind. "I don't know."

"Come," Lucian coaxed, leading her out of the room. Jaxon rushed to her side, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I made you something to eat," Jaxon informed, leading her to the stool at the kitchen counter.

"You didn't have—"

"It's just soup and a grilled cheese sandwich, sweetie, not a four course meal." Jaxon chuckled and Claira smiled at the memory of the sound. "Besides, I miss cooking for you."

Claira picked up the sandwich and took a bite, chewing it slowly. "Did I sleep all day?"

"You must have needed the rest," Jaxon replied with a dismissive wave of her hand as though it wasn't important. "You had quite a scare last night, from what I heard. That can take a physical toll."

"Lucian told you what happened?" Claira put the sandwich down, feeling her stomach lurch.

"A little bit. I thought maybe we could talk about it after you've eaten."

Claira shifted uncomfortably in her seat, picking up her spoon and making an effort to eat some of her soup. She wasn't sure she was ready to relive the events of the night before. She wasn't sure what to make of her own actions on the rooftop. Had she really kissed that man? What would possess her to do that? If she couldn't understand this what would Lucian and Jaxon think? Would they believe she'd made up the whole thing?

Part of her wondered if she had. It was all so out of character for her. Yet she remembered the man so vividly. His warm dark eyes had been kind and filled with wonder at the sight of her. Her heart ached to touch his smiling lips again, to kiss them and run her fingers through his long dark curls.

Her spoon clattered onto the counter, jarring her from her thoughts. She could feel her cheeks grow warm as she picked up her spoon again, her eyes never leaving her plate. Why had she run from him? She'd felt nothing but loved and protected in his presence as she did with Lucian and Jaxon around, so what had scared her so badly?

Jaxon slid onto the stool beside her and placed a gentle hand on her back, drawing Claira's gaze to hers. "We'll figure this out, sweetie," she promised and Claira felt reassured. Jaxon had been a police officer before she'd met and married Lucian, she knew how to deal with tough situations. Yet it was more than that. Sometimes she wondered if Jaxon and Lucian could read her mind as they always knew the right thing to say.

After she'd managed to eat half of what Jaxon had made her, Claira recounted what happened the night before. She started by explaining how she'd spent most of the evening on her research and preparing her equipment. She told them how she'd bought a new telescope that could send the images she was watching back to her computer and save them so she could re-examine them later. Slowly, she worked her way up to the events on the roof.

To their credit, neither Lucian, nor Jaxon tried to hurry her along. They both seemed to understand that she needed to work up the courage to tell them what had happened on the roof. When she was done she waited for them to react, glancing between them to try to gauge what they were thinking. A look passed between them and it almost looked like they were talking to each other without speaking out loud.

"Do you think it was the same man who attacked me and Scotty?" she asked, breaking up their silent conversation. Jaxon gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, looking to Lucian to respond.

"I do not believe so, Cistri," Lucian replied, his velvet soft voice soothing the lingering panic. "But until we are certain this man is not a threat, you will return to the house with us."

"But—"

"Do not argue with me on this point, Claira," Lucian interrupted. "Jaxon will help you prepare your things to stay with us." He stood, making his way to the door in three quick strides.

"What about you?" Claira asked, worried Lucian was going to search out this man. What if this man was dangerous? "Where are you going?"

Lucian chuckled at her obvious worry. "I have some work to take care of, little one. I will be back to pick you both up in a couple of hours. Please be ready as I have a conference call for work just before dawn."

Claira nodded, thinking nothing of the strange hours her cousins kept. Lucian was a stock trader or something like that and he worked the Asian markets so he had to work when everyone else in Montreal was asleep. She watched him slip out the door, unable to quell the worry that Lucian would go looking for this man to ensure her safety.

They'd packed more than enough clothes considering Claira only planned on staying a couple of days. She wouldn't allow some meeting with a random stranger on the roof dictate her life. She loved her cousin and his wife, but she was a grown woman and she loved her apartment and living on her own.

She was getting her books together when she realized her telescope was missing. She'd left it on the roof the night before after her hasty retreat. When she'd finished packing the books she'd need to continue her research project she dropped the backpack at the door and headed out into the hallway before Jaxon caught her arm and turned her around.

"Where ya goin'?"

"I left my telescope on the roof," she replied moving to the stairs. "I'll need it for my research."

Jaxon hesitated and Claira knew she was worried about her returning to the rooftop alone. Truth be told, Claira was secretly hoping the man would be there again. She felt the need to apologize for her reaction. She remembered how defeated he'd looked when she'd hurried away from him. Who was she kidding, she'd practically run from him. And he'd just stood there, his shoulders slouched, his head hung, unable to even look at her.

Jaxon pulled the door closed behind her without locking it and motioned for Claira to continue up to the roof and followed her up the stairs. Claira propped open the door as she had the night before with a brick and gave a quick look around. She felt a pang of disappointment when she found the rooftop deserted. Did she really think he'd be there waiting for her to return?

"This'll just take a minute," she called over her shoulder and with a sigh she moved to the telescope that was exactly where she'd left it and worked at collapsing it back on itself so that she could easily bring it back down the stairs. She was distracted from her work by the subtle feeling she was picking up from Jaxon. It wasn't fear, not quite. But it was enough to pull her attention from her task as Jaxon was always in such control of such emotions.

She turned back to ask what was wrong, but the words died on her lips. Jaxon was fighting someone, trying to keep herself between whoever it was and Claira. Her opponent stuck to the shadows so that Claira could only make out his silhouette. He was tall and gangly, launching himself at Jaxon, but she'd swiftly move out of the way, only to put herself back in harm's to keep him from approaching Claira. This time when the man lunged at Jaxon, Claira caught a glimpse of his face in the shaft of light from the stairwell. She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming at the grotesque mask she saw. It had to be a mask, no one's face really looked that way. His skin looked like dried parchment pulled over a skull, he cheeks sunken, the lips pulled far back from the teeth, giving the look of a perpetual grimace.

Claira moved forward. She needed to help Jaxon. Jaxon couldn't hold the man off indefinitely, they needed to get off the roof and back to the apartment, where they could call the police while they waited safely locked inside with the alarm on.

Someone grabbed her arm and she screamed as they whirled her around to face them. "Ah ah ah," the man shook his head with a look of mock disapproval on his face. His long dark hair was pulled back from his narrow face. He put a finger to her lips to silence her, his black eyes bore into her. There was nothing in his eyes, no emotion, just darkness and cold. "Now I see what all the fuss is about." He grazed his fingers across her cheek and she cringed away from the icy touch of his skin against hers. "Too bad," he shook his head, trying for disappointment but his face remained impassive. "I really hate to mar such a beautiful face." He gave a little shrug as though he were resigned to the fact that he had to do it.

"Normally, I would just drain you dry and leave you for dead," he explained, letting go of her arm and securing his arm around her waist. "But this is special – you are special." He grinned down at her, revealing his fangs. Her heart skittered in her chest, knowing this – thing meant to kill her.

"P-please, just let me go," she pleaded but he took no notice. He tightened his grip around her waist.

He pulled her closer so their faces were close enough for her to smell his putrid breath as he spoke again. "I might have found someone with such beauty myself if not for your lifemate. So, you see, I must take from him what he has taken from me." His hand grazed her cheek and smiled humourlessly down at her. "I wonder - are your insides as beautiful as your outside?"

**Net update will be next weekend, maybe Friday night. Sorry for the delay won't get a chance to post before then. Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lateness! I know I said Friday but I went to bed insanely early with a wicked headache, figuring I was only going for a nap and then... well I slept through til morning. :( Please forgive me! Hope it was worth the wait! Thanks to everyone reading and HUGE thanks to those reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Declan paced restlessly along the beach. It felt like hours since Redmund had taken a seat on the boulder along the shore and closed his eyes. He was communicating with his people, their people, attempting to determine if there were other Carpathians known to be living close enough to be a guardian to his lifemate.

The thought of her, this fiery haired beauty, brought with it a longing stronger than any Declan had ever felt. It was stronger still than his longing to return to his homeland. His happiness, his hopes, his dreams, they all felt directly dependent on this woman. He'd awoken with an aching in his chest that only seemed to be growing with every moment he spent away from her. And yet, directly intertwined with this desire to see her again, to hold her close to him, to taste her again, was his worry that seeing her again would cause her more fear and push him further away.

He stopped pacing, dragging a hand over his face and then through his hair. Closing his eyes, he pictured her. She was smiling and beckoning to him as she had when she'd wanted to show him the meteor shower the night before. He imagined she was calling him back to her. Could this be true? Would she want to see him again? He thought of reaching out to her mind, knowing he could after taking her blood. Yet he held back. This woman was not Carpathian, not yet, and he could not guess her reaction to his intrusion in her mind.

Beginning to pace again, Declan looked to Redmund, hoping his brother would soon have the information they required. Suddenly, he could feel her in his mind, like she was searching him out. He could feel her fear, much more acutely than the night before. Had he breached her mind without meaning to? A flash of pain ripped through him, causing him to double over. The pain was hers and he could feel her fear turning to terror. He could scarcely breathe, panic seizing his heart knowing his lifemate was in grave danger.

"Declan?" Redmund's voice pulled him back to the beach. "Brother, what is it?"

"She is in danger," Declan met his brother's steady gaze. "I feel her terror – and her pain – as though it were my own."

"Could she be suffering from the memories of her attack?" Declan shook his head, this felt different. It was not the fear he'd felt from her the night before. "You must enter her mind, see what she sees. Perhaps she is dreaming."

Declan wanted to tell Redmund he was wrong, but instead he did as his brother suggested. One way or another he would have his answer. He closed his eyes again, reaching out to his lifemate. With barely a push his mind was merged with hers and within a moment he could see through her eyes. He gasped at the sight of his cousin, Ciprian, or the thing he'd become. Ciprian was leering down at his lifemate, Claira. He picked up the name easily from her mind. Declan could feel Claira's racing heart as Ciprian spoke and she struggled to make out what he was saying through the panic taking hold of her mind.

"C-Ciprian," Declan's voice was a hushed whisper. "H-he's going to – to kill her."

Redmund was pulling him to his feet even as he sunk down into the despair enveloping him. He could feel her slipping away from him with each passing moment. "Declan, use your link to her to track her." He shook Declan when he didn't immediately respond. "You must focus, brother. Cast aside the emotions that do not serve you and latch onto your love for this woman, your desire to keep her safe above all else."

Declan fought through the emotions clouding his ability to track her. They were like a handicap, these emotions. How was it that every Carpathian male longed for this? Was it that they'd forgotten what it was to be ruled by their emotions? With his brother's help, Declan managed to focus on Claira. He searched her mind for the knowledge of where she was, buried deep beneath her fear and pain. **_I'm coming, Sívamet_**, he whispered softly in her mind, hoping to calm her fear. "She is on the rooftop," he declared, shifting swiftly into an owl and taking flight towards Claira's apartment building, knowing his brother would not be far behind.

He caught the scent of Claira's blood on the wind as they approached the building. The scent so strong it sent a new wave of panic through him. Surely this was too much blood. The thought that she might be dead, that he would be too late paralyzed him, halting the steady beating of his wings. He felt himself plummeting toward the canal, but he couldn't bring himself to care. **_Declan, you mustn't give up hope._**Redmund's voice in his mind managed to cut through his despair and he gave him a mental push to keep going.

Soaring back up into the sky, they swiftly approached the rooftop. As it came into view, they could see a petite blond woman, fighting off a vampire. She was battered and bruised, but she continued to fight, all the while trying to get herself across the roof to where Claira lay beneath Ciprian.

**_I will help the woman. You must get Ciprian away from your lifemate._** Redmund sent his brother a mental push as he seamlessly shifted to his true form and took off for the woman as soon as his feet touched the roof.

Declan did the same, rushing toward Ciprian and Claira. He halted a few feet from them as Ciprian lifted his clawed hand poised to slash at Claira again. A satisfied grin split across his face and the facade of the face he'd once worn slipped away to reveal the withered and mangled visage of the vampire he'd become.

He felt Claira's terror grow at the gruesome site of his transformation. Ciprian's eyes blazed, his shriveled lips pulled back so that his dripping fangs were in full view. This was the stuff of nightmares to Claira, Declan could feel her disbelief even as Ciprian sat astride her legs. Her mind would not allowed her to believe the truth of what she was seeing.

She was fading, her racing heart pumping the lifeblood ever more quickly from her wounds. Declan needed to do something, if he waited any longer there would be no hope of saving her.

"She is beautiful beyond compare, cousin," Ciprian murmured, his other hand delicately touching Claira's face, eliciting a whimper from her.

Declan reached out to her mind, trying to shield her from his cousin's torment and the pain ravaging her body. He could see Ciprian through her eyes, this grotesque and impossible monster. He could feel her fear taking full hold of her mind and her knowledge that she was going to die. He longed to wipe the tears from her cheeks and pull her into his arms to comfort her and erase all memory of this vicious attack. **_You are not alone, _****Sívamet****_. You will not die this night, I will not allow it. _**He promised this even as his soul ached with the fear of what her loss would do to him.

"And with this final stroke my masterpiece of pain and suffering will be complete." Ciprian's triumphant voice pulled Declan's attention back to him.

**_Brother, he seeks to erase all hope. You mustn't allow this. _**Redmund urgent voice rang in Declan's mind.

**_What hope is there left? _**Declan demanded, anger burning at his despair. How could his brother seek to make him cling to a hope that did not exist?**_ That I might hold her in my arms as she dies? I feel her fading, Redmund. Whether he delivers this blow or not my lifemate is lost to me._**

Declan felt his brother's hand on his shoulder as he took his place at his side. He didn't need to see to know the resolute look on his brother's face, to see the vengeance burning in his eyes.

Ciprian's smile only grew at the sight of his other cousin. He seemed unfazed by the odds shifting against him. In fact, he seemed overjoyed to find Redmund there with his brother.

"I never dreamed that I would have the opportunity to witness both of you when I dealt this final blow of my retribution." He sounded almost gleeful as his gaze darted between the two of them, before it came to rest on Redmund. "I am surprised at how long you have endured without your Italian beauty, cousin." Declan felt Redmund stiffen beside him. He could feel the pain radiating from him at Ciprian's mention of Arabella. "She fought me 'til the end to hide what she knew," he gave a little shrug. "But we all have our breaking points."

Hands clenched at his sides, Declan could feel his brother's struggle to keep from launching himself at Ciprian. He knew the only thing holding him back was the promise he'd made to his lifemate to protect Claira.

He gave Redmund a small mental nudge as he noticed the petite blond had circled around and was coming up, unnoticed behind Ciprian. Part of him wanted to stop her, but the look on her face told him this woman would do whatever she could to save Claira. **_Keep him distracted, _**her voice whispered in his mind and he frowned. She was Carpathian. Was she the girl's protector?

"Now, I will have taken from you both what you have taken from me," Ciprian continued smugly. "My only regret is that I didn't find your lifemates before you did. That I might see you both turn into what I've become." His gaze drifted back to Claira's face as he bent closer to her prone form, his fingers grazing her cheek as her eyes drooped. Her heartbeat was painfully slow to Declan's ears. "It won't be long now, dear one. Your suffering will be over soon." He shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Such a waste." He turned back to his cousins, his gaze settling on Declan. "There is still hope that I may see you turn. You are not yet bound to her. Perhaps I will have the satisfaction of watching your brother dispatch of you before he ends my decrepit existence."

The woman was upon him now, moving quickly to remove the threat to Claira. Anticipating her assault, his claws caught her across the face as he lashed out at her. The woman staggered back, clutching her bleeding face, but the move had the desired effect. Since he was no longer poised to strike the death blow, both Declan and Redmund launched themselves at him. Ciprian took off in a dead run and threw himself off the roof and disappeared. Redmund moved to follow as Declan raced to Claira's side.

"No!" The woman called, halting Redmund's pursuit. "She will need all of us if we're going to save her."

* * *

One moment her attacker was there, assuring it wouldn't be long before death claimed her, her eyes fluttering closed as his fingers touched her face and set her skin crawling. Yet when she managed to pry her heavy-lidded eyes open again he was gone. She stared up at the night sky with its twinkling stars, wondering if she was dead. She considered this, eternity staring up at the night sky she so loved in life. That wouldn't be so bad. She sighed softly at the thought of such a peaceful existence and felt her eyes drooping closed again. She fought them. What if she closed her eyes and when she opened them again the stars were gone? She couldn't bear staring up at anything else for the rest of eternity.

"Claira." She heard his voice in her mind, the voice she'd imagined for the man she'd met on the roof the night before. "Open your eyes, Sívamet." Her eyes fluttered open as though obeying his command and there he was, staring down at her.

"S'you," she murmured, a lazy smile tugging at her lips as she gazed up at him. She longed to reach up and smooth the worried crease from his brow, but as it was, just speaking was exhausting. "You came back." Her mouth formed the words slowly, her tongue feeling leaden and uncooperative.

"I did." A sad smile tugged at his lips as though he were surprised, or relieved by her words.

"I think – I think I'm dying." Tears gathered in her eyes now as she thought of dying. While just moments before the prospect of spending eternity staring up at the stars was the most serene existence she could imagine, now it seemed unbearable.

He shook his head, a determined look in his eye that let her know he wouldn't let her go without a fight, not even to death. "We're not going to let that happen." Suddenly, she was aware that he wasn't alone, staring worriedly down at her. Another man with kind eyes, much like the first, was looking her over. He was speaking, but she couldn't tell what he was saying from this angle. And on the other side of her was a pair of blue eyes she'd recognize anywhere.

"Jax." She frowned at the bloody gash along her cousin's cheek. "Y-you're – you're hurt."

"Don't worry about that," Jaxon offered a reassuring half smile, tears glistening in her eyes. Her gaze ticked to the other man, the one with the kind eyes who'd been looking her over. She nodded at him, agreeing with whatever he was saying. "Sweetie," her hand grazed Claira's cheek as she turned back to her. "We can help you – save you," she hesitated as though searching for the right words. "But you have to trust us."

Jaxon's hesitation gave Claira pause. Why wouldn't she trust her? Before she could express her unease Lucian's familiar gaze joined the others. He smiled calmly down at her, pulling her full attention to him and she felt herself relax as she always did in his presence.

"You must drink, Cistri," his velvety voice whispered in her mind. "Your injuries are extensive, we must work quickly." A sense of déjà vu washed over her as she was sure Lucian had spoken almost these exact words to her once before, though she couldn't recall when. She felt something drip against her lips and opened them to welcome this medicine he wanted her to drink.

The slightly metallic taste was familiar and strange all at once, but when it hit her throat she feel the pain of her wounds healing. Twice Lucian stopped her drinking, only to have her start again. Each time the taste was faintly different, but her muddled mind could not think why it would be. Her gaze drifted to the man from the night before as she drank. Sadness lurked in his gaze, even as the worry in his face faded. Again, Lucian pulled her attention back to him, asking her to stop drinking. He looked to the man, saying something Claira couldn't make out. His smile was gentle when he turned back to her.

"Little one, this is Declan Riverdyn," he said motioning at the man from the night before, "and his brother, Redmund. They are old friends from back home in Europe."

Claira nodded her understanding, her gaze drifting to Declan as she toyed with his name in her mind. How strange it was that he should have an Irish name when she'd imagined his voice with an Irish lilt.

"Claira," Lucian pulled her attention back to him, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You must do as Declan says," he instructed with his velvet soft voice that soothed her raw nerves. "There is nothing to fear now. He wishes only to ensure your safety and happiness." There was something strange not about what he'd said but why. Yet she knew it was because of her reaction during her initial meeting with Declan. She nodded and Lucian helped her to sit up.

The rooftop tilted beneath her and she struggled to focus for a moment as Declan moved to sit beside her, his arm circling her shoulders. She leaned in to him, her head against his chest. He stroked her hair away from her face as she relished at his touch. Her arms still felt heavy, but she managed to bring her fingers to his mouth and traced his lips with her fingertip as she had the night before.

This time he kissed her. The kiss was both gentle and urgent all at once. When he pulled away, she was breathless. His rich green eyes searched hers out as he spoke, "You must drink again, Sívamet." He pulled aside his shirt and dug his nail across the skin above his collar bone, coaxing her mouth to the wound. Her muddled mind recoiled at the thought of drinking someone's blood. But the hesitation was short lived as she glanced up at Lucian's dark eyes and he nodded encouragingly at her. Her eyes slid closed as her tongue lapped at the blood.

**_I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care. _**As Declan's words sounded in her mind she felt as though she was bathed in a soft light. She could almost follow the light with her mind as the pain subsided in her many wounds and they began to tingle.

She lazed drowsily in Declan's arms as he pulled her away from the wound. He pushed her hair aside from her neck and gently kissed her before she felt a small pinprick. The discomfort was short lived and she soon felt the caress of his tongue in its place. She gazed up at him through veiled lashes when he pulled away. He smiled down at her, tenderly kissing her forehead as he secured his arm around her shoulders and slid the other beneath her legs. Cradling her to his chest he stood and she felt him carrying her away.

The cool night air gave way to the more still air of the stairwell and she felt the graceful rhythm of his step as he moved down the stairs. He paused at her apartment door and she watched Jaxon move in front of them to open the door, marveling at the sight of her cousin's unblemished face.

"Told you, you didn't have to worry, sweetie," she whispered, caressing Claira's cheek. She turned and led Declan to the room at the back of the apartment; the one Lucian called her safe room. He set her carefully on the bed. Redmund and Lucian followed them into the room, Redmund taking a place at Declan's side and Lucian at Jaxon's on the opposite side of the bed. Claira studied each of them in turn. They all looked exhausted.

"Claira, you must sleep now, to complete the healing," Declan murmured, his hands cupping her face as he grazed her cheek bones with the pads of his thumbs. Claira's face flushed at how he gazed down at her with wonder-filled eyes. The last thing Claira wanted to do was sleep. She wanted him to kiss her again, or maybe she wanted to kiss him again. Either way, her lips longed for his and she ached for his hands to touch every part of her. She felt she must be crimson now. What had come over her? These thoughts were completely uncharacteristic for her.

"Cistri," Lucian's soothing voice pulled her thoughts back to the room filled with her family and new friends. "Sleep now, little one. You will sleep until we wake you that you might fully heal."

Claira nodded, her eyelids drooping as they always did when Lucian spoke of sleep. "You're all going to get some sleep, right?" she inquired as she peered at them through veiled eyes. "You all look ready – to drop," she managed around a yawn.

"We are all going to rest, sweetie," Jaxon assured, leaning in to kiss her cousin's forehead. "Sleep now, honey."

Claira's eyes drooped more heavily her fatigue becoming impossible to fight. "Okay," she mumbled. "Jus' don' let me sleep – all day – again."

"You will sleep as long as is needed to mend your wounds completely," Lucian's voice was imposing and brokered no arguments. "We will wake you when it is time. Until then you will sleep, deep and peacefully."

She wanted to reply with a smart mouthed comment about not being a child, but she was asleep before the words could form on her lips.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is almost done! Should be posting by Monday night the latest!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for the delay I updating. It seems work and other obligations are out to steal my writing time! :( I will only be able to update once a week for the next couple of weeks at least. Thanks to those following this story and to those reviewing! You are awesome and definitely keep my muse and I motivated! Hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait! It's a pretty long chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Declan awoke to the sound of dripping water echoing in the cavern beneath Claira's building. Somehow, Lucian had convinced him to go to ground when all he wanted was to stay at Claira's side while she slept. Lucian had shown him the protective wards he'd placed both around Claira's apartment building and apartment. Even the room where she slept could not be breached without him allowing someone through. The elder Carpathian argued that both he and Redmund needed the replenishing sleep of their people if they hoped to keep his ward safe. Declan got the distinct feeling that though Lucian knew Claira was his lifemate, he wasn't ready to simply put her safety in his hands.

Still lying in the cool damp soil, he reached out to Claira's mind and found her still asleep. He was happy to see the barriers he'd erected in her mind to keep the night's events at bay remained. He'd worked meticulously to construct them at dawn as he lay there, wanting to ensure that these disturbing images didn't color her dreams. Taking a peak in her thoughts, he smiled. She was dreaming of him, dreams filled with desire and longing.

Rising from his resting place he noted the two empty holes where Redmund, Lucian and Jaxon had gone to ground. He wondered how long it had been since they'd risen and why they hadn't awoken him. He was beginning to feel that Lucian didn't find him worthy of Claira. There was a part of him that agreed. His lifemate had been attacked twice by vampires. Though he could argue that he hadn't been there at the time of the first attack, the same could not be said of last night's attack. His own emotions, his fear, had kept him from being there to protect Claira from the threat that he'd caused.

As he stood hunched in the small cavern, he willed the earth that clung to him off his clothing and body. Reaching his mind out, he sensed both Jaxon and Lucian upstairs in Claira's apartment, but not his brother. Worry seized his heart at the thought that Redmund had gone off in search of Ciprian. **_Redmund, you must wait for me brother. We will take him on together._**

Waiting for his brother's response, Declan shifted into a fox and hurried through the passage to the small hole in the wall that led out into the sub-basement of the apartment building. Once he was through he shifted back to his true form and made his way to the heavy steel door. He emerged in the stairwell that led up to Claira's apartment. He took the stairs two at a time, anxious for his gaze to settle on her once again and reassure him that this was not all some elaborate dream. The thought that, only days before, he'd not even known of her existence, causing him to doubt his mind.

His hand hesitated on the doorknob troubled that his brother had not yet replied. What if he was indeed mad and created this whole scenario, including his brother's return? **_Enter, that you may put your weary mind at ease._** He heard Lucian's clear invitation and a soft chuckle in his mind. Pushing through the door, he was greeted by Jaxon who was busy in the kitchen cooking something he assumed was for Claira.

"Soup," she offered, smiling his way. "All vegetable based and easy for her system to digest," she explained. "Since her system is kind of in limbo real food would make her sick."

He nodded in response, feeling a knot forming in his stomach. She was already in transition? He'd gleaned how the transformation process worked from his brother's memories. Didn't it require two exchanges before the transition truly began?

**_Last night was her second exchange, _**Lucian's voice again sounded in his mind. Declan did not like that the elder Carpathian had so firmly placed himself in his mind, but they had exchanged blood so that it might be so before they'd gone to ground. Declan had agreed to it, hoping to encourage trust from his lifemate's protector by opening himself up to his scrutiny. Yet now he wished he could be alone with his thoughts and doubts.

**_I do not understand, _**he replied through their shared mental pathway. **_I did not complete the exchange that first night._** He looked questioningly at Lucian who was pacing the length of the small living room, holding a cellular telephone to his ear.

**_All will be revealed and explained._** Without another word Lucian was gone from his mind, his full attention on the phone call he was making.

Declan turned back to Jaxon who offered him an understanding smile. "He's making arrangements for Claira's things to be put in storage," she explained with a soft chuckle. "He wanted to just leave everything here, but I let him know that wouldn't fly with Claira. She chose all this furniture herself, she won't want to leave it all behind just because she's completely infatuated."

"She is?"

"She's falling for you," Jaxon gave a little shrug, "same as I did when I first met Lucian. But there were still other things that mattered to me. Besides, from what I gathered you don't really have a home to set her up in, so these things will be helpful later."

Declan glanced around the small apartment and its furnishings. In the four hundred or so years since he'd left his homeland he hadn't considered such accoutrements necessary. A safe place to go to ground had been his only consideration for as long as he could remember.

"Maybe you should feed, too," she suggested, pulling his attention back to the present. "Redmund went out a little while ago. He said he wanted to be at full strength for when we travel back to our house with Claira later."

Declan considered this a moment. He knew there was a possibility his cousin would return with others to complete what he had started the night before and it made sense to be at his full strength. Yet the thought of spending another moment away from Claira tore at his heart.

"Lucian and I will be going out to feed once he's done with the arrangements for Claira," she offered as though she could sense his hesitation. I'm sure between us and Redmund us you can have enough to get you to your full strength as well." She nudged her head toward the back room. "She's still asleep. I bet she wouldn't mind waking to your face."

He slid quietly into the room, closing the door behind him offering some semblance of privacy though he knew the others could hear everything either way. He gazed at Claira's sleeping features in the soft light of a small lamp in the far corner of the room. She looked peaceful, her lips slightly parted, her lashes feathered against her cheeks. Moving to the armchair in the corner near the window he pulled it closer to the bedside and took a seat. He stifled the urge to caress her cheek, not wanting to wake her yet. Instead he took stock of her injuries from the night before and found them all fully healed. He studied the details of her face now, the rosy flush in her cheeks, the freckles littered across the bridge of her nose and her high cheek bones.

She sighed softly in her sleep, pulling his gaze to the soft pink of her lips. His mind wandered, remembering the feel of them against his that first night. Her kiss has been gentle and tentative, yet filled with yearning. Had she felt the pull of his soul to hers? He closed his eyes, recalling that first kiss. How she'd gazed longingly at his mouth, her fingers treading where her lips had not yet found the courage. How her hand had slipped into his hair as they'd kissed. He could feel his desire for her igniting at the memory of her touch.

"Did you sleep here?" Her raspy whisper pulled him from his thoughts. He shook his head as he opened his eyes. "You're still wearing the same clothes," she pointed out.

He glanced down at himself then back at her, meeting her gaze. "I haven't changed yet," he replied with a shrug, a smile playing at his lips that there was nothing left of the fear he'd seen in her eyes that first night. "I wanted to check on you first."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, her mouth twitching up at the corners. "So you were sitting there with your eyes closed, 'checking on me'." He simply smiled at her disbelief, earning him an exaggerated sigh and soft chuckle. They regarded each other for a long moment and as her gaze drifted to his mouth he touched her mind. Remaining an unnoticed shadow there, he could feel her happiness that he was still there. Her thoughts turned more provocative. Her eyes fluttered closed at images of their kisses turning urgent, igniting his simmering desire once more. He joined with her mind now, adding to these images some of his own. He imagined himself kissing her everywhere, searching out her most private places and setting her skin afire.

She drew a staggered breath, and he could feel her desire building, her body clenching with the need for his touch in more than just her mind. Her eyes snapped open and she struggled to rein in her raging desire as her cheeks flushed deep crimson. She licked her lips, biting at the bottom one and he could feel her pushing aside these dark desires. She schooled her features, offering him a nervous smile as he tried to understand why she would be embarrassed by such natural desires.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, attempting to offer her the normality she was trying so hard to regain.

"I feel fine – great actually…" her voice trailed off, a troubled frown tugging at her brow as she easily pushed past the barrier he'd placed around her memories of the night before. He could feel her horror as she replayed Ciprian's attack in her mind. She looked down at the tears in her shirt and blood stains. "Impossible," she breathed, looking up at him then back at her unblemished abdomen through the holes in the shirt. "H-how—" he watched her swallow and sensed her growing agitation. "How can I be perfectly fine?" she demanded, pushing quickly off the opposite side of the bed.

Declan circled the bed. Her distress was palpable, her breath coming in hiccupped gasps. He held out his hands to her, slowly approaching her as her frantic blue eyes searched his face for the answer. He felt her mind recoil from the truth she already knew, pushed far to the back of her mind where she refused to look. His hands were holding her arms now, worried as she began to shiver.

"How can I be – alive?" she demanded, her voice rising as tears gathered in her eyes. "I should be d-dead – or at least in the hospital!" Her breath was coming in shallow gasps now and he gripped her arms more tightly to keep her from collapsing.

**_Brother, I do not know what to do! _**He called out to Redmund. **_I am not skilled with such interactions._**

Before his brother could respond, Lucian was there with Jaxon close behind. "Cistri," Lucian murmured softly, moving to her side and cupping her face so she was looking at him. Declan marveled at how Lucian managed to soothe her with one word. He felt a sense of calm wash through her mind and her breathing slowed to its normal rhythm. "All will be explained, little one. I give you my word."

Declan laced his arm around her waist and helped her to sit on the edge of the bed. He could still feel her agitation and fear but they were far removed now. He pulled her close as she leaned into his chest, crying softly into his shirt. "I don't understand what's happening to me," she murmured softly against the crook of his neck.

Lucian nodded at him. **_You must reassure your lifemate._** Declan swallowed hard unsure what to say. His only real interaction with humans throughout his life was when he fed and truly there was not much interaction to speak of except to erase their memories of the event.

"Sívamet," he murmured, pulling away from her so that she could see his words. "I am here with you, Claira, and we will make sense of everything. You are my lifemate and I can do no other than to ensure your happiness." Her eyes searched his for a long moment, lacing her arms around his abdomen and crying softly his shirt again. He held her tightly to him, feeling her body slowly relax as her tears subsided.

After a few minutes, Jaxon stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Claira's shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up and changed," she suggested when Claira looked up at her. Hesitantly, she untangled herself from Declan, who nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

He watched Jaxon lead her from the room. She gazed back at him a couple of times as though she were afraid he might not be there when she returned. He looked to Lucian when she was gone, sure that he found him lacking and unable to care for his own lifemate.

"You have been far removed from humans," Lucian stated, clapping Declan on the shoulder as he offered him an understanding smile. "It will be easier when the conversion is completed."

* * *

Claira felt numb. There was no other word for it. It was like she couldn't wrap her mind around what was going on anymore. Yet everything was there, all the answers were in her head but they couldn't possibly be true. Her mind flashed with the image of the man who'd attacked her the night before. His lips pulled back in a menacing grin, revealing dripping fangs. She shivered, remembering the flames flickering in his dark soulless eyes. **_Impossible_**, she thought gently shaking her head and pushing the image to the back of her mind. Instead, she tried to focus on Jaxon. The petite blond was looking at her expectantly and Claira knew she'd missed something. She'd been staring straight at Jaxon, yet she hadn't read a single word from her lips as she struggled to concentrate on the here and now.

"It'll all make sense soon, I promise." Jaxon's hand grazed Claira's cheek as she smiled, ever patient and understanding.

Claira just nodded, somehow reassured though she couldn't imagine any of this ever really making sense. They were in her bedroom. Jaxon sat her at the end of her bed and moved to search out something for her to wear. It was ridiculous to her that Jaxon should need to do that for her, but in the end she couldn't seem to focus her unsettled mind on such a mundane task. She gazed around the room, furnished and decorated just as she'd imagined it as though someone had plucked the image from her mind and made it come into being. A frown tugged at her brow when she noticed that Jaxon was rummaging through her two suitcases full of clothes rather than the drawers of her dresser. "Did you pack all my clothes?" she asked, glancing at the open closet door that revealed only a few empty hangers remained. "I'm only coming to stay with you and Lucian for a couple of days."

Jaxon paused in her search, though she didn't immediately look up at Claira. When she did she offered Claira an awkward smile. She looked as though she'd hoped to avoid this conversation. "With everything that's going on – Lucian and I thought it would be best—"

"What about what I think?"

"Claira, Sweetie, there's a – man – out there who tried to ki— hurt you very badly last night," she took a seat at Claira's side. "You'll be safer back at the house until he is caught and we're sure you're safe."

"And how long do you think that will take?" Claira sighed, knowing that in the end she would do as Lucian and Jaxon asked. For some reason she always did.

"I – I'm honestly not sure." Claira could feel Jaxon's growing unease as they spoke. Something was bothering her about the situation, like she felt torn. "Lucian, Declan and Redmund are going to try to get things dealt with as quickly as they can." Claira wanted to ask what things she meant, but then she already knew. She could feel their need to protect her, both Lucian and Declan.

"Why don't they go to the police?" Claira asked, fear edging its way into her voice at the thought of the two men putting themselves in harm's way to protect her. "They shouldn't be going after this guy by themselves."

"They are working with the police," Jaxon replied, her gaze shifting to the suitcase as she drew out two shirts. "I had Lucian call in a favor with one of my contacts here," she added, placing the pale blue shirt on Claira's lap and returning the other to the suitcase. "You remember Constable Berube, don't you?"

Claira nodded, she remembered Berube from not long after she and Scotty had been attacked. He and his partner had worked on trying to find their attacker, though the investigation had never gotten very far since both their witnesses couldn't remember anything helpful from that night. She got the distinct feeling that Jaxon was not being completely honest with her, but she didn't push. In all honesty she wasn't sure she wanted to know what she was leaving out. "I'm gonna take a shower," she declared simply, taking the clothes Jaxon had set out for her and moving to the bedroom door. Jaxon was quickly at her side, hovering. "I'm okay now," she assured and while she did feel less shaky physically, mentally, she was walking on eggshells in her own mind.

Claira stayed in the shower long after she'd finished washing. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander through the events of the past two nights. What in the world was going on? First, she meets Declan on the roof and kisses him out of nowhere and then panics and runs away. Declan, who just happens to be someone Lucian knew from back in Europe? It was just too much of a coincidence. Had Lucian sent Declan to watch over her that night? It was the only reasonable explanation Claira could come up with. Maybe he had Declan move into the building so he could watch over her without her knowing. It definitely fit with Lucian's overprotective ways. He hadn't wanted her to move out in the first place.

Then there was what happened last night. Her attacker's emaciated face flashed in her mind, his skin greying and brittle, his eyes black pits with flames dancing within their depths. She gasped her eyes snapping open as she covered her mouth to keep from crying out. She could still feel his cold skin against her face and the scent of decay as he leaned in close to speak to her. She stared down at her abdomen, her fingers grazing over the light pink scars that were almost faded. It was impossible, but she knew he'd inflicted the wounds less than twenty-four hours earlier. She could feel him slicing through her flesh and remembered watching as he licked the blood greedily from his clawed fingers. She sank down into the bathtub, hugging her knees to her chest, shivering despite the hot water pouring over her. How could she have healed so quickly? How could she have survived when she'd been so certain she was going to die?

When she emerged from the bathroom, her wet hair soaking the pale blue shirt she wore, she was still shivering. She padded quietly to her room and pulled on her favorite old hoody, before tying her hair up in a ponytail and taking one last deep breath in an attempt to hide her frayed nerves. She entered the living room to find only Declan, standing in her small kitchen scooping soup into a bowl. He'd changed clothes and his hair looked freshly combed. He glanced up at her with a smile that set warmth spreading through her body like she'd never experienced before. "Jaxon made this soup for you," he informed, circling the counter and moving to her side. His arm slid around her waist and she felt her body relax and tense all at once at his touch. "You should eat, Sívamet." He led her to one of the stools at the counter and waited until she'd sat before he took the stool next to her.

Claira stared at him a long moment, wetting her dry lips. "Th-thank you," she finally managed when the effects of his touch calmed enough to allow her mind to form coherent thoughts. What was it about this man that had her body overruling her mind? "It's just you and me?"

Declan nodded, nudging his head at her bowl. "Please, Sívamet, you must eat." His face was so serious, almost worried as he spoke. She complied, taking a spoonful of the flavorful soup just to ease his concern. "Jaxon and Lucian have gone to take care of some things before we take you to their house. They will return shortly."

"What does sívamet mean?" she asked after another couple of spoonfuls of soup. She glanced up at him, her breath quickening at the smile that tugged at his lips.

"It means 'dear one'," he explained, leaning in closer to her. "It is a term of – endearment; I believe your people call it." She nodded her understanding, unable to look away from him. His lips had her captivated as he spoke. It made it hard to concentrate on the words they were forming. "Eat, please Claira." He motioned to her bowl, his brows tugging together in concern. He stood up and rounded the counter to the kitchen.

When she'd finished the bowl he moved to fill it again, but she shook her head. "I'm full," she assured, moving to the living room. She took a seat on the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest. He sat next to her and she glanced over, wishing he were sitting closer. How was it that she felt such a need for proximity with a man she barely knew? She sat with her chin on her knees, studying him as he gazed out the window at the night sky.

"How is it that Lucian came to be your protector?" he asked, looking back at her and catching her watching him.

"W-well, he's my mother's cousin," she explained, feeling her cheeks flush at being caught staring. "When I was attacked a few years ago, he and Jaxon had me and my grandmother move in with them." She frowned, wondering why she'd mentioned the attack. She didn't bring it up with anyone, least of all people she barely knew. "They lived in a much safer part of Montreal and they had loads of room, so it made sense."

"He has done a masterful job implanting himself and Jaxon into your life," Declan murmured, looking impressed. "That he may protect you without question."

"Implanted himself?" Claira shook her head, sure she was misreading his lips. "He didn't implant himself in my life – he's my family."

"Dear one, you are human," Declan shook his head, and even in her mind he sounded like he was speaking to a child. "It is impossible that you, or your mother, are blood related to one of the oldest males of my race."

"Oldest of your race? Lucian is maybe forty. He's younger than my mom."

"He is much older than he appears, as am I. In fact my four hundred years pale to his millennia of existence."

"Right, so you're four hundred years old," Claira chuckled softly, shaking her head. "And Lucian is what – a thousand?" Declan nodded, amazingly straight faced. "Look, I appreciate you wanting to take my mind off – things, but the joke has gone far enough."

"I do not jest, Claira," he replied, taking her hand as he leaned in to study her more closely. "How amazing –he has you believing this so completely."

"So, if he's not my mother's cousin how do you explain me knowing him since I was a child?" she demanded, jerking her hand away from him. "I was a flower girl when he married Jaxon!"

"It is masterful work," Declan shook his head his face filled with admiration and Claira wished he would stop with this joke. "I am nowhere as skilled at panting false memories, especially something so elaborate."

"So, you're telling me Lucian brainwashed me to believe that I've known him since I was a child?" Claira pushed up from the couch, struggling to keep her voice down. "Not to mention that he did the same to my seventy year old grandmother, too."

"Very few Carpathians go to the lengths Lucian has to protect another's lifemate."

Claira shook her head, struggling to calm herself. Why was he continuing with this ridiculous joke? Didn't he realize it wasn't funny? Lucian and Jaxon were the only family had since she had no idea where her parents were or if they were still alive for that matter. How could he think trying to make her believe that the two people she trusted most in her life had been lying to her all along was funny? "This is crazy. You can't expect me to believe this. How would Lucian have done it? Does he have superpowers?"

"When a Carpathian takes the blood of a human we can erase, change, even create memories in that person's mind."

"So you, Lucian, Jaxon and your brother are not human and that you can all somehow control people's minds." She stared at Declan sure he had to be lying, but she felt no dishonesty from him. He was watching her closely, the worried crease returned to his brow. Instead she picked up from him was the same feelings as that first night. She felt his love and his need to protect her. Yet she felt his worry, too. Was he worried that she didn't believe him? She sighed, growing frustrated with the whole conversation. "Right, so you have mind control and you drink people's blood – oh and that's right – you all sleep during the day," Claira listed as she began to pace. "I know! You're all vampires!"

"No, Sívamet," Declan visibly flinched and she felt the hurt her accusation caused him. Then  
he was on his feet, taking her by the arm to stop her pacing. "Vampires are soulless creatures who feed on the sadness and despair of others and who kill their victims." He led her back to the couch, his hand cupping her cheek. "What attacked you last night was a vampire. I swear to you none of us are such monsters. Carpathians value human life as much as our own people."

"Please stop," Claira whispered, closing her eyes so she wouldn't see if he spoke again. His hand slipped away from her face and she could feel his worry turning desperate. When she'd opened her eyes, he wasn't on the couch anymore. She glanced around, quickly finding him staring out the window. She studied at him a long moment, the defeated slouch of his shoulders as though this was something so important for her to believe.

**_If you cannot believe it, you can never accept me or what you must become to be with me, _**his voice murmured in her mind though his back remained turned to her. She gasped her hand flying to her mouth. How could she hear him if she couldn't see him speaking? **_I have taken your blood, Claira. It is easy for me to communicate with you this way. _** He spoke again, though he still would not look at her and she could feel his fear. He was afraid of her reaction to this, afraid of seeing the terrified look she'd given him that first night before she'd run away. **_I have said the sacred words – we are bound for eternity._**

"You're in my mind?" He nodded without turning to her. Her breath quickened he was in her mind, he could know her inner most thoughts. Would he make her believe him? Would he make her accept what he was telling her?

He turned to look at her, hurt etched across his face. "I would never force your acceptance."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" she demanded, pushing up from the couch. "You tell me you're from some race of people who can get in people's heads and brainwash them and now you're in here," she gestured to her head. "And I'm supposed to believe you won't make me accept all this?"

**_I can only give you my word that I would never do such a thing. _**She felt a gentle push with his words, an attempt to calm her, but it only made her more convinced she couldn't trust his word.

"Stop doing that!" She shouted, her throat feeling raw. "Get out of my head! I don't want you in there!"

"I am sorry, Sívamet." He took a step to close the distance between them. "I am not gifted with interactions such as this. I wished only to—"

"S-stay away from me," she lifted her trembling hands protectively in front of her as she backed toward the door. "Just stay away from me and out of my head." Tears welled in her eyes. She needed to get out of the apartment and away from him – away from all of them.

Declan's face fell, his gaze dropping to the ground and shoulders slumping the way they had that first night on the roof. She took advantage and rushed the rest of the way to the door and hurried out into the stairwell. Pounding down the stairs, she didn't look back until she was in the entranceway. She pushed out the door into the cool night air. She moved to the small footbridge that crossed the canal and stopped halfway across. She glanced around her unsure where to go. Her first instinct was to run to Lucian and Jaxon when she was afraid like this, but that was no longer an option. She was alone and she had nowhere to go.

Leaning against the railing of the bridge, she closed her eyes. She went over her conversation with Declan. It was all true, she knew it was. But what did that mean for her? The only family she had was not her family at all. As her breathing calmed, her mind cleared. They'd lied to her, but why? To what end? They hadn't tricked her out of some nonexistent inheritance. If anything she'd benefited from their ruse, not them.

She turned back to the building. She could see Declan standing at the entrance, watching her, waiting for her to return. He knew as well as she did that she had nowhere else to go. With a deep breath she began to slowly walk back unable to meet his gaze for more than a moment before she had to look away.

**_Sívamet!_** Declan's alarmed voice called out to her, pulling her gaze to him. He was rushing toward her, moving faster than humanly possible. Before she could turn to see what had him so panicked she felt someone's arms circle her waist and smelled the putrid stench she could never forget. She screamed as she was jerked from the ground, clawed fingers digging into her side and the arm pinning her against the vampire's chest. Declan leapt from the ground his arms outstretched. He came impossibly close to capturing her hands and she reached desperately for him. "Claira!" he cried out as two other vampires dove at him and tackled him to the ground. **_I will come for you, dear one, _**he called out to her mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! Expect chapter 7 next Saturday or Sunday the latest!**


End file.
